


Battle Of The Bands

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: All Time Low, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (:, (lol but when do i ever), :'), Bully gabe, Fuckboy Dallon, Genderfluid Tyler, High School AU, I honestly love the group chats no matter how over done they are, I think I'll add some joe/andy, I've decided to make one of my own, M/M, Oop, Other, Sexual Content, but I love the group chat fics I've read and I just hope I do the guys justice, constant username changes, daddy kinks, fuckboy gabe, gROUP ChAt AU again!, i am not thinkin straight, i think there'll also be more relationships but it is 1am, kinks too, later though, literally I think users are changing every chapter idek, nonbinary frerard, oh yeah gender stuff too btw, partly (just partly) because I'm tired of waiting like a hypocrite for my fav fics to update, references to the bands, sexual content guys, sexual content is a big tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 30,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school group chat au ^-^ </p><p>(idek) (^-^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

tycobell has added dankerworm, thisway, userious, petewants, gasmask, jackattack, fronk-iknow, patrickwentz, ryanmoss to the chat 'Battle of the Bands'. 

 

petewants: wat 

userious: wow. my bbyboys all grown up and creating group chats 

userious: finally 

gasmask: wow ty really 

gasmask: a first for everything amirite 

dankerworm: good job babe 

jackattack: #goals

fronk-iknow: #otp

userious: #5ever

petewants: #ship

tycobell: ohmygod pls 

jackattack: don't blasph tyjo 

jackattack: u know the holy fathers just a heaven above u judging u 

jackattack: don't give him a reason to do anything ............. permanent 

ryanmoss: like get him pregnant 

ryanmoss: with joshs baby but it's the lords but ty's a virgin so we don't really understand what's up 

ryanmoss: then ty can change his name to 'the virgin tacobell' 

gasmask: yes that's it 

userious: yall need jesus 

petewantz: yall need tyler 

dankerworm: yall need tacobell 

patrickwentz: what what's happening here 

patrickwentz: did josh just choose tacobell over tyler  

patrickwentz: did tyler just create a group chat  

patrickwentz: cray how the times r changing 

tycobell: omg people pls.  

thisway: thank u for not saying guys 

petewants: aw cool gee u made it 

tycobell: hey listen up 

gasmask: don't tell me what to do 

tycobell: omg

petewants: how about this group name tho. like battle

petewants: of the 

thisway: LGBT+ 

dankerworm: GAYS 

petewants: bands 

tycobell: oh

jackattack: oh

userious: o 

petewants: dammit people 

thisway: thank 

jackattack: gee u don't have to keep thanking us bud 

gasmask: ya fren. we got u  

tycobell: so the name 

tycobell: i thought it'd be cool bcus we all like music and we could kinda totally make our own bands if we wanted 

userious: stick to the status quo bro 

ryanmoss: my hsm senses are tingling 

patrickwentz: and cmon  

patrickwentz: us  

patrickwentz: a band? 

patrickwentz: donut make me laugh 

userious: itd be cool and all no offence ty but 

tycobell: it's all g bee. i get it. stick to the status quo stick to the stuff you know if u wanna be cool follow one simple rule don't mess with the flow oh no stick to the status quo

gasmask: then ty spills spaghetti on brendon

dankerworm: yas. go Tybriella 

tycobell: omg don't joke bout that 

ryanmoss: but the band thing 

ryanmoss: that's interesting 

ryanmoss: id prob have patrick and jalex in my band

patrickwentz: UR band? it'd be my band dude 

userious: wait 

gasmask: high five j 

jackattack: *high fives bae alex* 

userious: wait a sec 

dankerworm: y can't i be in ur band 

dankerworm: im an amazeballs drumma 

dankerworm: u neeeeed me 

userious: wait a second. 

ryanmoss: sigh josh don't make this harder than it has to be 

dankerworm: take me babyy or leave meeeh

userious: waIT A DAMN SECOND ARE YOU SAYNG THAT I BRENDON URIE WIULD NOT BE IN YOUR RYAN ROSSS BAND

petewants: shit

thisway: savage 

dankerworm: rip 

fronk-iknow: rip

gasmask: dads r fighting again 

jackattack: im scared alex hold me 

tycobell: smooth 

userious: rYAN

ryanmoss: it's not u b 

userious: SO ITS U

ryanmoss: well..

userious: FINE ILL START MY OWN BAND RY

userious: WELL BE AMAZING 

userious: AND ILL TAKE U IN JISH 

userious: AND BRING UR DATEFRIEND 

userious: AND IM TAKING FRERARD AND PETE 

petewants: sorry bro 

petewants: I think I'll seperate 

petewants: this six member band 

petewants: it's almost a choir 

petewants: and im takin my bae 

petewants: get over here patty 

patrickwentz: *waddles over like baby penguin* 

tycobell: and I think I'll take josh alone 

tycobell: ;)

tycobell: but seriously joshler 4life 

petewants: all hail 

userious: all hail 

jackattack: all hail joshler 4life 

gasmask: #joshler4life 

patrickwentz: joshler2K16

fronk-iknow: but we're in breb

userious: cool 

userious: liquor over lovers is gunna rule this playground 

ryanmoss: #savage

thisway: whoa 

thisway: hold ur horses 

dankerworm: *watches horses run away* *cries*

thisway: that's not our name bren 

userious: what 

thisway: 'liquor over lovers' 

fronk-iknow: it's kickass ill admit 

thisway: but i'm gunna be lickin my lover rather than choosing liquor over him 

fronk-iknow: how sweet 

ryanmoss: tmi 

jackattack: t m i 

gasmask: TMI. 

petewants: im not gunna ask if they meant actual saliva licking or spanking 

tycobell: TMIIIIII


	2. Peterick prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random rambles 
> 
> I swear I'm going somewhere with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tycobell = Tyler Joseph, I chose his user inspired by the common user 'tyjo' and his love for tacobell = tycobell. 
> 
> dankerworm = Josh Dun, I chose his user in inspiration to his last name and something that sounded like it (I was gunna use the Pillsbury doughboy name like 'pillsbury dunboy' but at the time of writing the first chapter I forget how to spell pillsbury so I chose something else). There's also lots of cankerworms and caterpillars in my city right now and I'm always thinking of them bc im scared. Also, dank is a slang term for something real cool so I thought josh would appreciate that. 
> 
> thisway = Gerard Way (I will be adding Mikey in soon dw!) I saw this picture/meme with gerard and mikey that said "there's two ways, not one direction" and I laughed so hard and still do. I was inspired. I'm also considering using 'thatway' or 'no_theotherway' for mikey's user or something. 
> 
> userious = brendon urie, user inspired by his last name and sass 
> 
> petewants = his user was inspired by his full name and when I tried to spell it my phone autocorrected it to pete wants so 
> 
> gasmask = Alex Gasgarth, his user was inspired by his last name and another user idea i had - I'm saving it for later 
> 
> jackattack = Jack Barakat, user inspired by his name 
> 
> fronk-iknow = Frank Iero, I read in another fic that they creatively used 'fronk' as his user and so I combined it and his last name iero - which sounded a lot like 'I know' at 1am when I write the first chapter 
> 
> patrickwentz = Patrick Stump, because peterick 4life amirite 
> 
> ryanmoss = Ryan Ross, I was so stuck on his user and I didn't know what to do so I just chose something that was simple and kinda funny because moss rhymes with ross

tycobell: goodmorning everyone 

tycobell: now to start off the glorious morning with 6 hail petericks 

tycobell: [picture sent] 

ryanmoss: what no irs 4 an 

tycobell: *am 

jackattack: go away tyker 

tycobell: *tyler 

tycobell: geez, u really aren't for mornings are you peeps? 

dankerworm: babe were r u txting from 

dankerworm: o 

dankerworm: i her u gigling in the bathrom 

dankerworm: get bac 2 bed pls 

fronk-iknow: lol 

dankerworm: "all hail peterick" 

dankerworm: ffs 

 

 

userious: who wakes up at 4 am fr 

tycobell: present 

jackattack: but :/ that's not good ty 

tycobell: iero 

fronk-iknow: *i know 

fronk-iknow: -.- 

petewants: hey who finished the math sheet 

ryanmoss: what math sheet 

petewants: from math 

patrickwentz: ohmygod 

dankerworm: i think i lost it 

userious: i kinda finished it 

petewants: bren i want answers 

petewants: Pete wants 

patrickwentz: josh u aren't even in our class 

dankerworm: wot 

gasmask: whenever i see pat's user i get all soft and mushy and melt and cry and cry for help and try to reach out for people but i am a puddle 

ryanmoss: same 

dankerworm: same 

petewants: same

tycobell: aw #otp 

fronk-iknow: #iwillgodownwiththisship

userious: #5ever 

jackattack: #ship #ship #ship 

dankerworm: "all hail peterick" -tylerdun2K16 

jackattack: oH SHIT 

tycobell: o 

gasmask: OTP 

thisway: our sister otps r happening 

patrickwentz: when was the wedding 

petewants: congrats dudes 

patrickwentz: y didn't u invite us 

gasmask: jokes on u i was the braids maid 

jackattack: I call being the flower girl and that's final

ryanmoss: thats not how that works 

tycobell: jish

tycobell: i thoght we were gunna wait to tell them 

tycobell: like after we actually got married and after i propose and after i finally get the balls to introduce you to my cat so she can approve our reationship. ..?

dankerworm: srynotsry 

dankerworm: i couldnt wait any longer ty 

tycobell: dankerworm du

patrickwentz: r u ignoring the fact that u just said and didnt argue the fact that u indeed said tyler was gunna propose 

dankerworm: ye?

tycobell: yep 

jackattack: ded

thisway: ded 

patrickwentz: ded

ryanmoss: ded

userious: ded

petewants; ded

dankerworm: ok now stop deying 

gasmask: ded

dankerworm: whats happening rn

tycobell: its cos they think ur dom 

fronk-iknow: think and know 

tycobell: no 

userious: r u confirming 

tycobell; no 

tycobell: leve me lone

dankerworm: ya leve them lone

dankerworm: (whispers) bc i can confirm 

dankerworm: [sent picture] 

petewants: dAMN THOSE ARE DARK HICKEYS 

 

-2am- 

-like ten 'goodnight''s later- 

patrickwentz: lol remeber when ty was worshiping peterick at 4am

patrickwentz: wait a second

patrickwentz: where did they get that picture of pete and i from?

patrickwentz: ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i support dom!tyler lol but not-dom Tyler is cute and funny too. Idk lol I also support taking turns so I'll probably make this happen later


	3. pronouns

dankerworm: happy monday 

thisway: wtf j

dankerworm: come on let's go 

dankerworm: let's do this 

dankerworm: today - he/him 

thisway: how many times do we have to do this - they/them 

dankerworm: as many times before everyone's comfy 

ryanmoss: - he/him 

userious: - he/him

ryanmoss: back to being the #1 gay datefriends :)) 

petewants: fight us -he/him 

patrickwentz: -he/him 

jalex5life: square up he/him 

sorynotsry: read my user babe - they/them 

jalex5life: aw bae 

jalex5life: don't b sorry love 

dankerworm: come on tyadybug 

tycobell: .. 

tycobell: - she/they 

jalex5life: nice 

fronk-iknow: - ze/zir, they/them 

patrickwentz: nice 

ryanmoss: woo 

thisway: good job peoples

thisway: guys, gal, zir and theys 

thisway: can i go bac to sleep now

userious: no 

 

 

jalex5life: knock knock 

jalex5life: who's there 

jalex5life: about to push someone down the stair 

fronk-iknow: was that a joke and a rhyme 

patrickwentz: what happened 

jalex5life: the sub mispronouned tyler 

ryanflossy: then someone in the back laughed when josh corrected the teacher

tynkerbell: josh almost did The Fight™ but I stopped him 

tynkerbell: she didn't have to stop me I would've just gotten detention 

tynkerbell: -josh 

ihateschool: lol the school still thinks josh is innocent right right

ihateschool: they think he a smol bean 

tynkerbell: but he only a smol bean in bed 

ryanflossy: DAMN 

jalex5life: SAVAGE 

mightybean: chill lil lady, read my user, i am not smol bean

thisway: beFORE THAT CONVERSATION PROGRESSES PLS JUST PM 

petewants: pls 

rosssauce: plss

mightybean: r00d


	4. my chemical reaction and goodbio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bands lyrics and science puns

(therightway-Gerard. F.Ra.N.K -Frank. newton-Brendon. tyjo-Tyler. aristotlewentz-Pete. pangea - patrick. fundun - josh. barakat - Alex. Gaskarth - Jack. isaac - ryan.) 

 

F.Ra.N.K: science tho 

F.Ra.N.K: amirite 

newton: u r 90 degree angle

aristotlewentz: ikr ded 

tyjo: lol the science users talking about science 

fundun: the science part of the chat

isaac: oxygen and potassium went on a date 

isaac: it went OK 

F.Ra.N.K: I'm reading a great book on anti gravity. i can't put it down 

aristotlewentz: I have a new theory on inertia but it doesn't seem to be gaining momentum 

Gaskarth: this is making me uncomfortable 

fundun: this makes me sweat

therightway: If my velocity starts to make you sweat, then just don't let go. And if their Heaven ain't got a vacancy, then we just get up and go!

isaac: i haven't heard this one yet?? 

therightway: it's not a joke

therightway: i mean 

therightway: ig i thought it was funny but 

tyjo: are those lyrics 

newton: did u just write a song 

pangea: is liquor over lovers happening rn

F.Ra.N.K: omg lol more like 'physics class' or 'science my ass' gotta sound punk rock right gee 

therightway: .-. 

therightway: i like chem tho 

therightway: physics sucks 

newton: dick

tyjo: and/or lady parts 

tyjo: ya never know, physics might be bi 

newton: O WAIT 

newton: TIME FOR A PITCH PRFECT REFERENCE 

barakat: ugh 

newton: GEE 

therightway: ye 

 

newton: you're saying its an original? 

therightway: ye 

Gaskarth: boo! 

fundun: Our jams are covers! 

aristotlewentz: we spit on originals! 

isaac: what's your name? 

therightway: geeotta go fast 

newton: gerard, i hate u 

isaac: *sigh* 

newton: lol good jobs u've been memorizing ur lines 

tyjo: after last time no one dares not to bruh

therightway: yo I like how most of you actually write shit like songs and poems and are aca-bashing me rn

aristotlewentz: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Gaskarth: A, do the thing 

barakat: my teim to shine 

barakat: "So tell me what your best friend knows, that I don't know. Tell me why you talk me down wherever you go." 

tyjo: goodness 

therightway: wot

barakat: wait 4 ett 

barakat: "You stand a little too tall, say a little too much, you're gonna bite that know-it-all tongue." 

barakat: bam 

barakat: and that's all i got 

pangea: bro i'm like five songs in 

newton: six 

pangea: brendons lit always tryna fight w me does anyone else notice 

pangea: bc i dO! 

newton: idk what ur talkin bout 

aristotlewentz: i notice 

pangea: thATS BC UR MY DATEMATE U HAVE TO NOTICE. 

isaac: i don't notice 

pangea: beCOS UR HIS DATEMATE WHAT THE HELL I JUST SAID THIS 

pangea: OFC U DONT NOTICE THIS SHIT 

pangea: U EVEN HAVE MATCHING USERS FFS

Gaskarth: chill lil guy 

Gaskarth: u don't have to sweat it smol bean 

aristotlewentz: we could have had matching users if u had chem instead of geo 

pangea: FFS PETE

pangea left the group chat 

fundun: goodbio 

aristotlewentz: LOL i see what u did there 

tyjo: lol 

tyjo added pangea to the group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs featured: 
> 
> Planetary (Go!) - My Chemical Romance 
> 
> Keep the change, you filthy animal - All Time Low
> 
>  
> 
> Oh hey and the pitch perfect two reference: 
> 
> From brendons saying: "you're saying it's an original" to Ryan saying: "*sigh*"


	5. oh no the Sex™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex™ mentions 
> 
>  
> 
> sexual content and inappropriate/explicit language, swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags lol: 
> 
>  
> 
> sexual content  
> sex mentions  
> explicit is not descriptive  
> maturity ig  
> swearing  
> religion mentions  
> \- christian god mention  
> -satan mention  
> -old satanic ritual mention (ie: virgin sacrifice)   
> daddy kink

F.Ra.N.K: chem test = dead 

aristotlewentz: what chem test

newton: math quiz = deadly

Gaskarth: alex = awesome 

tyjo: otp 

barakat: head = heavenly 

fundun: wOW THERE 

therightway: did u just 

barakat: i know what i said 

Gaskarth: aw is that the only reason u keep me around 

(barakat is typing) 

Gaskarth: the anSWER IS NO. ALEX. THE. ANSWRR. IS. NO 

newton: lol true though, it is blissful. something I wish I had during these stressful times of pop quizzes. 

isaac: stfu 

isaac: actin lyk u dom or somethin 

pangea: SHIT

aristotlewentz: SHOTS FIRED SHOTS FUCKIN FIRED 

therightway: damnnnnn

tyjo: dad and dad r fighting again

newton: u fuckin lil 

newton: I mean 

newton: im so sorry daddy 

pangea: oh god 

newton: daddy, pls forgive me 

newton: better yet 

newton: where r u 

aristotlewentz: we r in class now u fuckbags 

newton: let me make it up to u daddy 

Gaskarth: I'm going to the bathroom rn 

newton: not u daddy. ryan daddy. 

barakat: omw 

F.Ra.N.K: stop it were in school !! 

fundun: in the name of the father the son and Holy Spirit 

tyjo: jish where r u 

tyjo: math right 

tyjo: meet me in th e bathroom by the English hall 

fundun: amen 

fundun: praise the lord 

fundun: today is a good day

pangea: oh no the sex™ 

pangea: it's happening isn't it mommy 

tyjo: it is patty 

tyjo: sorry not sorry 

 

(an hour later) 

fundun: very not sorry 

fundun: lol after the restroom I had to get my stuff from math and the teacher asked me y I took so long and then I had to talk to a near by hall monitor who also asked and then I had to explain to my next period teacher lol and it's almost lunch so whatever

therightway: r u serious 

therightway: did u two actually 

fundun: ;) 

tyjo: laura's gunna scold me again or something. 

tyjo: "love marks below the collar right? aha come on tyler we discussed this." 

tyjo: "the thing the lord doesn't wanna see is the markings of another on his previous humans, so hide it underneath clothing please" 

tyjo: i love her

barakat: omg 

newton: hey where we lunching today 

pangea: i ain't lunchin w you sinners 

aristotlewentz: we literally gave eachother head like yesterday

pangea: but i am a vIRGIN 

pangea: I WAS INOCENT UNTIL THIS GROUP CHAT BURNED MY EYES AND SOUL 

Gaskarth: yea right 

therightway: suuuuure 

isaac: lol 

isaac: lawl 

pangea: I am ! 

fundun: good 

fundun: lord satan u hear that 

fundun: i will finally repay u dark lord 

tyjo: good, child 

newton: but seriously lol 

newton: im craving burger


	6. too close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song battle

tyjo: i wake up fine and dandy but then by the time I find it handy to 

tyjo: to...

tyjo: .-. 

tyjo: that's all i got 

trick: "I'll be as honest as you let me, I miss your early morning company. If you get me" 

aristotlewentz: You are my favorite "what if", you are my best "I'll never know" 

aristotlewentz: those are the lines after "if you get me" 

newton: "Into a place where thoughts can bloom, into a room where it's nine in the afternoon and we know that it could be -  
and we know that it should, and you know that you feel it too, cause it's nine in the afternoon. And your eyes are the size of the moon. You could 'cause you can so you do. We're feeling so good just the way that we do when it's nine in the afternoon" 

Gaskarth: God breb were doing morning songs ffs .-. 

newton: ry and i wrote this when we was high a few weeks ago 

trick: there he go again 

newton: but since wE'RE NOT INTHE SAME BAND TOGETHER 

newton: i'm publishing solo 

Frnk: wot about us 

newton: sOlO 

therightway: dw frnk we'll start our own band 

tyjo: dicks over chicks

therightway: goodness ty 

therightway: we will be preaching gospel boys with the band title GOB 

therightway: god over bitches 

frnk: and every concert we'll start with a little hymn 

frnk: in the name of the fun dad, cool son, and holy punk rock we preach! gaymen 

fundun: _gaymen_

frnk: how about we are Panic! 

therightway: the hell 

therightway: what about all time new 

frnk: all time old 

Gaskarth: all time low 

barakat: that has a nice ring 

newton: fall out teens 

therightway: we aren't going to be teens forever brn 

newton: in my heart i will be 

aristotlewentz: memever 

trick: no 

aristotlewentz: meme pilots? 

trick: nu 

fundun: yo 

fundun: hang in a sec

therightway: *hangs out* 

fundun: we're kinda doing the band thing again 

isaac: YO

frnk: to 

barakat: YO. 

frnk: *yo 

tyjo: loll see 

tyjo: i knew this would happen 

tyjo: battle of the bands

newton: nu 

therightway: we're just regular joes tyler 

went(pete): joe trohmans 

frnk: we're emo punk rock badass rebellious life-changing rocking musician teenagers 

frnk: but 

fundun: we totally could change the world 

newton: but we're young and teenagers 

newton: i'll do it when i'm 30 or something 

(tyjo is typing...) 

(tyjo: but blurrys not gunna last til 30) 

(tyjo: but blurrys not gunna last til) 

(tyjo: but blurrys not gunna last) 

(tyjo: but blurrys not gunna) 

(tyjo: but blurrys not) 

(tyjo: but blurrys)

(tyjo: but) 

tyjo: oh lol 

 

 

went: lol i know ur all sleeping now but it's funny how close we were to creating bands lol 

went: too close


	7. lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keeping up with the times

fundun: where u at 

tyjo: locker 

trick: i like how u didn't even address eachother 

trick: u just knew 

trick: ya know - actually 

trick: maybe that scares me more than amuses me 

isaac: someone bring me food

isaac: forehead being me food 

isaac: pls

isaac: ok thanks bye love u 

newton: what no 

isaac: HAH HE RESPONDED TONFOREHEAD 

therightway: he's responded to forehead for like ten years now ever since his forehead grew out in like grade 2 

trick: that math makes me uncomfortable 

frnk: apologize rn gerad 

therightway: nu 

fundun: sHIT I MISSED OUT ON HOT DOG HUMP DAY 

went: that's a thing ? 

fundun: OF COURSE ITS A THNG U TREE 

went: w hoa 

tyjo: apologize rn jish 

fundun: NO IM SORRY PETE IM JUST UPSET 

fundun: I ALREADY MISSED THREE WEEKS OF HOT DOG HUMP FAY GOD DAMMIT

Gaskarth: dude 

Gaskarth: ur hot dog hump day will come back next week and we'll try to remember k? chill bruh 

tyjo: plus 

tyjo: i'll just give u your own hot dog hump day at your house after school just to make you feel better 

tyjo: okie babe? 

therightway: oH MU GOD WHAT DID I JUST READ 

Gaskarth: ITS WORST THAN ONIONS 

newton: sin 

fundun: okie babe (:

wentforlunch: field outside the dead greenhouse for lunch right? 

newton: where the picnic table is yeah 

 

tyjo: aw i walk up to see gee drawing again 

frnk: me 

frnk: as always 

frnk: .-.

frnk: "shut up ur beautiful" 

tyjo: "frnk seriously ur fucking gorgeous stop talking and let me draw u " 

fundun: frnk: "but" 

fundun: g:"ffs babe i swear"

trick: coming up with Jack rn 

barakat: wow j already replaced me

Gaskarth: finish ur math quiz wtheckie r u doing on ur phone 

barakat: "calculator" 

Gaskarth: babe 

wentforlunch: hey oop

wentforlunch: I was followed 

frnk: by who 

wentforlunch: ur brother in law 

frnk: nO !!!! 

tyjo: "hi i here" - mikey 

tyjo: "i am apart of the group now" 

tyjo: frnk: "actually ur not in the group chat so ur really not" 

tyjo added mikey_mousin_his_way_over

barakat: thst should never be a username

Gaskarth: maTHS QUIZ 

barakt: killjoy 

frnk: that sounds like a neat name 

frnk: wAIT BSCK TO MIKEY 

frnk: HE IS NOT ONE OF US

frnk: SHAME HIM AND BAN HIM 

mikey_mousin_his_way_over: r00d 

mikey_mousin_his_way_over: i just got in frank 

frnk: frnk 

fundun: "babe stop harassing my bro" 

frnk: HR IS NOT INNOCENT HE IS EVIL EVIL

therightway: baby stop moving around i cant draw like that 

(mikey_mousin_his_way_over is typing...) 

newton: before u say shit change ur user 

newton: it's triggering 

Gaskarth: it's giving me asthma 

wentforlunch: it's giving me anxiety 

barakat: giving me cancer 

Gaskarth: FFS ALEX 

Gaskarth: STOP CHATTING ANF FONISH MATH 

fundun: *alex arrived behind him* "ok" 

tyjo: now bring out the burritos 

mykey: tacos 

fundun: pls don't fight ty they r v aggressive 

therightway: whoa mikey pls 

trick: mikey 

isaac: mIkEy 

wentforlunch: oH GOOD GOD MIHCEAL

wentforlunch: STSHP

frnk: forreal mikey 

frnk: setting of ty will set of jish and breadbin and that'll set off the Avalanche that is Ryan and that will trigger innocent St.Patrick and that will detonate the bomb that is Pete and that will reach Gerard and he's gunna fucking scream all the way to North Alex and Souyh Jack and they will bounce off the walls hitting everything the come into contact with and then I'll have to join the fight just cos 

mikey: o 

tyjo: o 

fundun: word 

therightway: ew don't say word 

fundun: tru dat ma ze 

therightway: that still makes me cringe 

newton: but freal 

mikey: okay I'll just get out the jello 

trick: nOO WHERES THE PUDDING

fundun: lol i like how we're literally all sitting together, right beside eachother and we're all just texting 

fundun: eachother 

fundun: occasionally letting out the casual cry or yelp or laugh 

fundun: tyler: *snort laughs* 

tyjo: lol yeah 

newton: yeah the new talking to eachother is texting in the same room and five foot vicinity 

isaac: keepin in up with the times 

therightway: *puts sunglasses on*


	8. quote this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is actually irrelevant i think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol   
> the term "slut" is said a lot 
> 
> also, mom kink 
> 
> \+ sleepy (read: angry) alex

mykey: hula hoops yo 

mykey: hula hoops r my shit 

mykey: im a slut for hula hoops

tyjo: "im a slut for popcorn" 

wenthome: "im a slut for half-days" 

therightway: "im a slut for sleep" 

newton: "im a slut for fights" 

frnk: "im a slut for glasses" 

frnk: im beginning to think maybe you're 

mykey: wot 

mykey: got something to say brotha 

mykey: brother 

mykey: brother sibling

mykey: sibling 

frnk: ur a slut 

mykey: HHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

slutforalex: did u just type a gasp 

mykey: IaMoFfEnDeD 

tyjo: this hurts my eyes 

trick: yo don't hurt baby boys eyes 

mykey: FERNK I AM NOT A SSSLUT 

mykey: i am thee slut.

slutforalex: omg caution ! he here !!

barakat: oh m y god wtf y lil shits 

barakat: what the shotfuvk 

tyjo: r u shleepin lex 

barakat: ur dann right im slerpin. 

barakat: u r a prnis 

barakat: it's like fickin 5 rn 

newton: 12:48am but close one A 

barakat: goddd

(five minutes later) 

frnk: he stopped messaging maybe he sleep 

therightway: jacks turn his phone off or put it on silent 

mykey: aw gee ur so sweet I would've put the volume up or something 

fundun: lawl 

isaac: hey where u been j

slutforalex: under ur bed 

fundun: shower 

tieler: ya he smell v good 

isaac: u both at josh's?

tieler: yup 

isaac: u all wanna hang tomorrow? we all go to josh's or ? 

fundun: what no 

tieler: sure 

newton: yep josh house 

wenttobed: yup josh 

frnk: joshs house !! 

isaac: cool how much mj we need 

fundun: o my god stahp i have a family 

fundun: my kids have asthma and are allergic to u ryan pls donut 

tieler: and joshs dad might want in on the action 

fundun: nO HE WOULSNT 

isaac: i got u josh 

isaac: I'll come loaded

isaac: (; 

newton: if not drugs better load up something else ry 

mykey: OHMYGOD 

therightway: my son has seen ur sin 

therightway: u will pay 

newton: dw after ryan I'll get to you dw 

therightway: ohmygodh 

frnk: whoawhoa 

frnk: not that kinda payment bren

frnk: i got that covered tho ;) ;) 

frnk: lol gee just sent me a dm saying he wanted to punch me 

therightway: ohmygodfrnk 

mykey: he's facepalming rn lol 

wenttobed: that's not the right body part to be palming gee 

therightway: OH MY GOD U GUYS 

mykey: loooololol he's hiding under his pillows and blanket and making whale noises 

trick: yo it's 1:10 guys go to sleep now everyone 

fundun: okie mom 

isaac: #MOMKINK

fundun: no stahp 

tyjo: jish come to bed mommys waiting 

mykey: ohmygod

wenttobed: XD 

fundun: yes ma'am 

frnk: oooh it's not funny anymore bc they're being serious ad they're probably gunna sex 

mykey: ew cooties 

fundun: omg we ar e passed cooties i have literally already 

fundun: you know what 

fundun: whateves bruh my mamas waiting for me 

wenttobed: gnight bros 

tieler: goodnight frens 

tieler: from Josh and I 

newton: but Josh is a bit busy atm we get it lol goodnight 

trick: gnight! Going to bed too btw byee! 

wenttobed: gnight babe 

trick: goodnight pete love you 

wenttobed: love you too patrick see ya tomorrow 

newton: oh my god what the fuck that was really cute 

newton: Ryan what the fuck 

newton: *hits him like the pregnant chick in 50 first dates* 

isaac: we've had matching users for like weeks now chill bae 

isaac: and remember when i skipped class for you when u wanted to get high and i sucked u off too 

newton: wOw ry really romantic xD

isaac: fine let me take u out tomorrow night 

isaac: a date 

isaac: I'll pick u up at 7 and take u out somewhere aesthetic 

isaac: we can hold hands and feed eachother and tangle our legs together a bit under the table and I'll rub your knee lovingly and we can walk through a. Park and I'll suck u off after then we can cuddle and I'll sleepover 

isaac: sound good ? 

newton: oh my god ryan 

newton: really 

newton: really really 

newton: r u serious baby 

isaac: of course brendon 

isaac: u deserve all the nice things 

(newton is typing...)

(newton: no i don't) 

(newton: no i) 

(newton: no) 

newton: lol obvi 

newton: but really tysm ry that's really sweet 

isaac: lol brendon stop it's fine were datefriends its what were supposed to do, and I love you 

mykey: k everyone loves everyone I've fallen asleep and woken up like 15 times all woken up by you still being awake pls go to sleep friends 

slutforalex: lol goodnight everyone 

isaac: goodnight 

wenttobed: goodnight 

frnk: gnit

therightway: goodnight 

 

barakat: GO TO SLEP 

 

newton: fUCK jeff the fucking killer fucking woke me up with that message


	9. hangin out at j's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexual content + puberty stuff 
> 
> brothers 
> 
> if u haven't noticed yet, lots (too many !) user name changes in this chapter and many more future chapters yo 
> 
> also, abundance of "yo"s

tieler: ohmygod frens don't come over for at least an hour okay 

 

isaac: what why 

jacksslut: lol 

isaac: what 

isaac: OOOH

isaac: OH LOL U RAUNCHY LITTLE KIDS 

trick: what why 

newton: it's morning pat 

trick: yeah 

newton: and what happens in the morning 

trick: what idk the sun comes up 

mykey: what else....

trick: what 

trick: OH MY GOD 

trick: WTF 

trick: OH OKAY 

trick: DHIT OKAY 

trick: OKAY OKAY SORRY 

went: lol speaking of morning ,trick 

trick: shut ur face 

trick: I'm so done rn 

slutforalex: lmao 

 

wentforthemakeup: how much eyeliner today 

slutforalex: all of the eyeliner 

wentforthemakeup: thank fam 

 

isaac: fedora or no fedora 

trick: all the fedoras that's not even a question 

newton: im wearing black heel wedges ok 

isaac: the ones with the little spikes on the side 

newton: yeah or should I wear the sparkly ones 

isaac: save the sparkles for when we party or prom 

isaac: spikes today 

isaac: spikes all the way 

isaac: spikes everyday 

isaac: the spikes are actually really hot 

isaac: I mean like 

isaac: idek man they're jus

fundun: alright dude we get it 

fundun: spike kink

fundun: ur boy will wear spikes 

fundun: chill 

fundun: go take a cold shower pls 

 

wenttojoshs: first 

jacksslut: second and third 

isaac: i am number four 

trick: fivee

mykey: sex 

therightway: wtf mikey u left without me 

tieler: rip 

wenttothewashroom: rip in peace 

frnk: seven and eightt 

fundun: cool we all here

fundun: lol and we all on our phones again

fundun: lol just all laying on my bed 

fundun: all of us 

newton: "josh honey get off your phone and interact with your friends"

isaac: "i am interacting with them, I just elbowed Patrick accidentally and liked Brendon's selfie"

therightway: "u liked Brendon's selfie but not mine i posted it like 30 minutes ago" -tieler 

wenttositwiththejs: "ofc i like ur picture, u know i love ur face i didn't think i had to like ur picture for u to know that" 

jacksslut: "but u liked brebs" 

jacksslut: lol and brens a narcissist dude he don't need no more insta likes

newton: fuck u bruh i ain't likin ur pictures anymore 

mykey: *tieler turns over so he can't see jish" 

tieler: 'he' is fine but I'm also feelin a bit feminine sorry last minute 

newton: yo there's a girl in our sausage fest 

wenttosquishryan: yo 

slutforalex: yo 

trick: yo 

tieler: omg stahp

newton: goin for the butttt 

mykey: lol omg omfg josh, tyler, ryan, patrick and Jack hit bren at the same time 

therightway: who are u talking to u just narrated to the people who are in the same five foot vicinity 

mykey: isn't that what this chat is 

mykey: repeating what just happened so we can laugh about it again 

therightway: sigh 

therightway: brothers 

wenttositup: lol i just saw jorden poke his head in and run away 

wenttolaydown: lawl that's his name right 

fundun: sigh brothers 

tieler: yo are we gunna take a nap rn 

tieler: cause I'd be down for that 

tieler: tired as hell 

jacks: it's only 11:30 bruh 

newton: wanna get panini's later?

tieler: y we gotta get fancy? let's get tacobell 

fundun: tb is v fancy excuse u 

trick: bren y didn't u take ur wedges off at the door 

fundun: bren r u still wearing ur shoes rn 

fundun: this is my bed 

fundun: brendon

newton: I feel so attacked rn

newton: ryan help 

isaac: hey leave my datemate the fuck alone losers ur all just jealous u don't have datemates 

trick: Pete 

fundun: Tyler 

slutforalex: Alex 

mykey: me, myself and i 

frnk: gerard 

isaac: whateves bruh 

fundun: okay fine but you at least wiped ur wedges on the mat right 

newton: ..

fundun: ffs b


	10. Date night.......................x 5 (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a part one 
> 
> "angry" ryan

fundun: everyone almost ready? 

wenttogetdressed: almost , where we goin again? 

numberone (alex): is ry gunna pick us all up at 7 or will he be a little late cause there's lots of us or 

jax: or will we be picking up our own dates or 

tieler: yeah or are we all meeting up somewhere 

newton: what? 

tieler: for the date tonight 

newton: what are you talking about 

wenttositdown: Ryan said he was taking u s on a date tonight remember 

newton: he was only fucking talking me to tho 

trick: ehh i think he meant all of us 

newton: no he said he's taking me 

jax: yeah and that equals to all of us 

fundun: one for all 

therightway: and all for one! 

mykey: and all for none!

therightway: get outta here Michael I said it first

isaac: WTH NO 

isaac: I AM MOT TAKING U ALL OUT 

tieler: that's teally r00d ,,u told Brendon's just last night - now this. wow ur gunna break his heart 

isaac: No because I'm still taking him out 

trick: YAS it's still on I'll be at ur house in a few mins pete 

trick: leaving the house now ! 

isaac: no stahp it 

trick: bye~ ! 

tieler: just last minute touches !

fundun: u look amazing anyway ry ! 

fundun: **ty !

fundun: altho I'm sure u look great too ry 

therightway: franks fussing about his hair again 

therightway: YOURE BEAUTIFUL THE WAY U ARE HUBBY 

mykey: hey i'm bring my cat ok 

mykey: that way I have a date and if females try hitting on me I'll let them down gently with a "that's alright baby I've got enough pussy in my life" 

therightway: u mean my precious baby Lola 

therightway: get away from her ! 

therightway: she doesn't even like u !! 

mykey: fine I'll bring vende

tieler: is that like a venti cappuccino? 

frnk: vende will be ur date when they deem u trustworthy 

frnk: until then stay away.from.my.doge. 

newton: what does vende stand for 

frnk: vendetta


	11. Date night.......................x 5 (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> subliminal messages - you'll find them dw 
> 
> sour Jack

numberone: so if ry's not taking us out is he at least paying for us 

newton: naw son 

isaac: where's everyone goin anyway? 

tieler: tacobell 

wentoutside: dairyqueen 

jax: some far Thai restaurant 

numberone: it isn't that far and was rated 4 stars so u can shove that up ur own ass 

numberone: unless u got a better idea 

jax: how bout i put you up my ass 

numberone: I meant for restaurant 

frnk: kawaii crepe 

numberone: sweet 

jax: pun intended 

mykey: cool now that I know I'll be dropping by to everyone B) 

fundun: lol okay 

fundun: that new sandwich/desert/coffee joint up beverley 

fundun: (whispers) don't tell ty 

fundun: (whispers again) it's a secret 

frnk: dont u think he's gunna know when u start walking the other way of tacobell 

numberone: I can imagine he sweating like "this...isn't...the way...to .. TACO BELL " 

mykey: and can't he just read the messages boi 

fundun: yea h but 

fundun: i kinda stole his pheoe and npw he's chasing mer 

fundun: sned help'!!!!!

fundun: better yet 

fundun: blow up thr chat rn pls 

fundun: PLEADE 

numberone: dlalofnnrkskdjs

numberone: lsockdidnsjd

frnk: msslfiidntilovegerard

mykey: laocmrifnejsoskcidjen

mykey: //////illuminati\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

frnk: mddlso

numberone: smdociusnelalssldkckcmcnjckdidjddudjjddjjfjfjf

jax: what gmclckekdjf

jax: are mdodkwidkgj

jax: we flocs kiddo

frnk: fkvodnfldpskuv

jax: doing?!?;@9,;'kfifkdksdnxh

numberone: just skskwlifnxcc

numberone: go slsowncidnjdjkslsf

numberone: with it sldowndjjdckjxdnjxjwjsi

numberone: babe slcofmeisjjxjxnskslaoskelwlsoxuxnf

frnk: I'm getting tired of spelling like that's 

mykey: coslegmsacv

mykey: mdodkwidsupliminal&;;9;$mesages;&2958:'app&;&29:&&djdjs

jax: okayyymdoemofndjsnci

fundun: tnhankf you'nn

tieler: what the heck dudes 

tieler: what the heckie

isaac: lol whateves ty just go to ur precious tb 

isaac: see you monday 

tieler: ryan tends to push people away when he lies doesn't he? 

tieler: brendon's suprise party Ryan was supposed to distract him and he drove him near the border and tried leaving him there while driving away 

isaac: I can explain 

tieler: but I'll ignore it today 

tieler: it'll probably pop up someday 

isaac: or today 

isaac: iMEAN

isaac: JUST GO AWAY ALREADY 

 

isaac: Yo im gunna stay off my phone for bren okay? 

isaac: see ya talk to yous later ly peace out 

trick: damn pete why don't u do that to me 

wenttodq: sorry babe 

wenttodq: I'll try harder 

numberone: well 

numberone: better do something harder 

 

tieler: ffs where the hell is josh taking me i want a soft taco 

isaac: knew it 

numberone: sorry not sorry 

tieler: are u all in on this?

jax: thiS restaurant is triggering my spidey senses 

tieler: are those like ur daddy kink senses 

mykey: lol 

mykey: or ryan's hsm senses 

jax: exactly. 

tieler: "what are u doing on ur phone ty" 

tieler: me-"nothing" 

tieler: "stop it" 

tieler: "are u trying to ruin our date" 

tieler: "babe get off ur phone"

tieler: "baaaaaaaabe" 

 

trick: aw shit petes being fricken cute by feeding me 

trick: he's trying to intertwine our arms 

trick: like how married couples feed eachother the cake 

trick: but a datemate couple feeding eachother frozen milk with cookies in it 

 

trick: xD I got some on his nosee 

 

fundun: ok arriving now ! 

tieler: arriving where ? 

fundun: oh SHIT. I forgot u were here gtg !!

tieler: I'm right beside u 

tieler: we're literally holding hands right now 

newton: I want tell u guys all about the date but Ryan hasn't touched his phone the whole time so I feel bad got to go ttyl!

mykey: this is actually really cute peeps 

mykey: I'm actually just chilling in the park with Lola 

mykey: whatever 

mykey: I'm not sad 

mykey: also not sad that Lola's trying to go home with this other person 

 

fundun: omfg yas 

fundun: yoooo 

fundun: I brought tyler and yelled "surprise" and kissed him and he started crying 

fundun: he loves surprises 

fundun: like good/nice ones 

fundun: not bad ones or anything 

fundun: not like coming home with blood on your clothes 

fundun: he didn't like that one 

fundun: but anyway yeah 

fundun: he's still deciding what to order but he likes it here 

 

wenttodq: patrick spilt ice cream on my pants 

wenttodq: e.o 

wenttodq: *resisting urge to cry and or get angry* 

wenttodq: i...l....y...PATRICK. 

jax: k so the foods actually pretty good but I swear if I get food poisoning or some shit I'm gunna fuck u all in the face and say how I was right 

fundun: i think u said something wrong in there 

jax: I know what. I said joshua 

 

 

frnk: hey bfor i go to sleep id just like to say today was great and i heard all (mostly- /jack/) good things and all of u are great datefriends. see u all monday and if any of u call me out for being cheesy ill hit with my lunch 

frnk: goodnight frens


	12. got somethin to say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lowkey sexting 
> 
> lowkey highkey drug use (weed)

mykey: yo who's actually studying ?

newton: shush I'm studying 

mykey: ur on ur phone 

newton: shh

wenttostudy: yo im studying yo 

trick: studying 

jax: studying 

numberone: "stydying" 

jax: what r u doing alex 

numberone: "studying" 

jax: dm rn. 

mykey: ew they seem lustful rn 

therightway; ew mikey ur too young to be identifying lustful people 

numberone: nah bruh

numberone: whatever I say I can say in front of my fam 

isaac: pls no 

jax: yeah?

jax: well what i gotta say may not be so family friendly, a 

jax: a bit too nsfw if i do say so myself 

numberone: ok,

numberone: dm rn 

newton: lawl phone sex 

newton: that's always fun 

newton: except for when it's not 

newton: lol but back into it being fun 

newton: been there done that (; 

isaac: what's ur phone number bren 

newton: hashtag # thirteen 

isaac: where did u get the weed breb

isaac: and where can i get some 

newton: howd u know 

isaac: u told me ur phone number was #13 

newton: why did u want my number? u already have it memorized 

isaac: yup and when u told me ur number was #13 I knew 

newton: aww busted 

newton: shit now I gotta leave town and follow that cloud outside my window and never come back 

isaac: nope u just gotta share some of that weed babe 

newton: phew that's a relief 

newton: i would miss my boyfriend so much 

isaac: i would miss u too babe 

mykey: whoa that conversation was a confusing train wreck 

trick: it was like..is the train gunna crash bc it is at a cliff 

trick: but the train was like trying to convince u it wasn't going to crash 

trick: but the conductor started talking to the train and they both agreed they weren't going to crash

trick: and then the cliffs like i gotchu 

trick: and ur like what 

mykey: what have YOU been smoking? 

 

tieler: you know what 

tieler: i actually don't like school. 

tieler: it's pretty sucky 

went: and not the good kind yo 

frnk: amen 

mykey: you know what else 

mykey: i don't really like church 

mykey: no offence to anyone 

mykey: it's just somethin i ain't comfy with 

fundun: that's okie 

isaac: yeah that's totally okay bro 

 

trick: you know what 

trick: I have something to say too. 

newton: bruh ur like six hours too late 

newton: confessions are over now 

trick: bruh 

trick: but i got somethin to say 

frnk: it's 3 in the mornin fren 

trick: finee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good long weekend ! ((: thanks frens btw for commenting and dropping off some kudos , (: that was neat of yous 
> 
> have a great week!


	13. picture day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> competition

wenttoschool: picture day what 

newton: what 

mykey: what 

jax: what

trick: what

numberone: what 

fundun: what 

therightway: what 

isaac: what 

tieler: what 

frnk: what 

 

mykey: yo wait it's actually picture day today?

newton: my time has come 

trick: [sent a photo] 

trick: it says it's on Thursday 

wenttothewashroom: it's Wednesday 

mykey: shit 

 

fundun: what do u even wear to picture 

fundun: should I wear make up? 

fundun: do I wear casual? 

fundun: wHAT IS THE SUITABLE ATTIRE FOR PIXTURE DAY 

fundun: AM I TRYING TO IMPRESS ANYONE OR SHOULD I JUST BE CHILL 

fundun: SHOULD I DYE MY HAIR FOR THIS EVENT 

fundun: I DONT KNOOOW 

 

jax: if i do say so myself, i think I'm pretty hot 

isaac: yeah, you keep saying that to yourself 

jax: whateves ry 

jax: I'm gunna beat u in picture day 

isaac: it's not a competition bruh 

mykey: yo it's a competition? 

mykey: yo I'm gunna go all out then 

mykey: I'm gunna fucking blow u all out of the water 

numberone: excuse u i have a boyfriend

isaac: not a competition

therightway: brother picture day is not a competition 

tieler: piCTURE DAY IS A COMPETITION? 

tieler: hell yeah 

tieler: prepare to be owned fuckers 

frnk: nu

thrightway: not a competition 

frnk: cos i'm gunna win 

isaac: not a competition 

mykey: iM a SlUt FoR cOmPeTiTiOnS 

newton: did someone say competition 

newton: or did I just hear "brendon's the winner" 

isaac: ffs

 

numberone: vote Jack Kat for president of picture day 

jax: sup 

frnk: wut nu 

frnk: vote me queen of picture day. 

therightway: #frank2k16 got my vote 

trick: #jackkat2K16 

wenttovote: #frank2k16 wassup trick 

frnk: 2-1 i win 

jax: there's like eight more people yo wait for my votes to come rolling in 

fundun: unless 

fundun #josh #voteformepls

jax: #voteformepls 

frnk: #no #voteforme #voteformepls 

isaac: not. a. competition.


	14. Descriptive picture day

tieler: damn Mikey's hairs on fleek today

tieler: I'm like,, blushing

mykey: told u I'm gunna win

fundun: tyler bruh

fundun: bruh

fundun: babe

tieler: im not voting. i won't choose sides. :s

fundun: babe bruh

 

\---------

  
"This is the moment we've all been waiting for." Ryan says as the eleven of them stand outside the gymnasium doors to get their pictures taken. They may or may not have ditched other friends who weren't in the group chat to have this talk.

"Time to take our pictures." He added. He tried not to think of this as a competition - it really wasn't. But he had come to terms that this was indeed competitive and this was very much like an election.

They sorted out orders earlier. Competing were Brendon, Frank, Jack, Josh, Mikey, and Tyler. In that order. From those, someone would be president/queen/monarch. And the others were just joint to look good.

Brendon, wore flats and purple skinny jeans ("that won't even be seen in the picture" "fuck you") and a yellow button up shirt with short sleeves. He wore a shiny necklace and spiky earrings. His hair was gelled up and around and stuck in the air. He wore matching purple glittery eye shadow and a salmon lip gloss. ("You're going to far" "fuck.you.")

Frank's hair was normal. Bangs to the side a bit with little strands here and there. He put on a bit of blush this morning. He wore eyeliner of course, this was a special occasion. He wore a black blazer over a long sleeved white button up shirt. Black skinny jeans. (Maybe a touch of lip gloss - not that he would admit it. Too shy.)

Jack wore black skinny jeans, a dark blue crew-neck sweater/shirt and white hand gloves with holes at the fingers. He wore sparkly star earrings - not that you could actually see them under his hair. He wore black eyeliner and a peach coloured eye shadow. He also had an eyebrow piercing in the left brow("is that even real...?" "I'm gunna win and I don't need u ok pls don't ask questions").

Josh was a bit more bright. Light blue shorts that were down to his knees. He had on red and white, worn-out runners. His shirt was a red long sleeve shirt. He also wore a large handful of wrist bands of varies colours and different origins. Higher, he had on a bright salmon coloured lip gloss ("Is that mine?" "Ofcoursenotbrebihavemyown!"). He also had a light pink blush on. He wore his dark blue ear stretchers and his hair was black and designed in a Mohawk hairstyle.

Mikey wore black skinny jeans and a soft pink polo-shirt. Shiny red ("fake" "shut up gee") earring studs. His hair was unique compared to his usual hair that was straightened and flat to the sides of his head.

  
And he had on thin white eyeliner on.

Tyler wore a black choker necklace. ("I'm not gunna last the day if my datefriend keeps wearing that. Good god." "Shut up Josh.") his hair was normal, a little scruffy and all dark. He wore a bit of pink eye shadow and matching pink lip gloss. He wore a simple black t-shirt and white skinny jeans. And pink flats. Nothing too extravagant but still cute.

The others looked great too. Varying styles and different colours and items ranging from white, to emerald, to ruby red, to bobby pins, to pony tails, to cardigans and to boots.

"Are we ready or not?"

"I'm gunna die if we keeping standing here."

"Is my eyeliner smudging?"

"Alright alright," Ryan cut in, "Let's go."


	15. Winner

wentforlunch: id just like to say that whoever wins u r all beautiful and hot and a winner in ur own way 

fundun: i second that, we r all winner ok!

mykey: notice how Pete said "winner in ur own way" 

fundun: yeah

trick: ffs

mykey: he said "way" the winner is me 

mykey: pete wentz confirmed™

therightway: nah son maybe it's me 

mykey: ur not even running. 

therightway: or am i 

mykey: no you're not 

therightway: or am i 

mykey: no 

mykey: you're

therightway: or am i 

mykey: not 

therightway: or am i 

mykey: you're not 

therightway: or am i 

mykey: ffs gee. 

mykey has left the group chat 

therightway: and that's how u do it frends 

therightway has added mykey to the group chat 

 

 

isaac: i got the results 

frnk: and? 

isaac: the scores are 

isaac: actually really weird 

isaac: I didn't think this through. 

isaac: ok so the scores show as 2,2,2,2,2,1. 

isaac: so...

fundun: whst 

wenttosotdown: omg wtf 

isaac: i kinda have an idea..how about we just give the title to the person who had one vote since it stands out from the rest like larger, regular vote would've gone??

newton: what 

tieler: well, that seems fair 

tieler: right? 

frnk: it does...

isaac: so let's do it 

isaac: ? 

isaac: yay or nay 

tieler: yay

trick: yay 

newton: nay 

fundun: yay 

wenttositup: yay

mykey: nay 

therightway: yay 

jax: meh

isaac: ysy

isaac: alex 

isaac: Alexxxx

trick: jack. 

tieler: alex 

trick: jalex. 

therightway: Alex 

numberone: wait what 

Isaac: yay nor nay

numberone: for what 

numberone: you know what fuck it 

numberone: yay 

numberone: what did jack say 

jax: meh 

numberone: cOME ON JACKIE HURRY UP OUR LIVES ARE ON THE FRICKEN LINE HERE 

jax: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

jax: nay 

isaac: okay it's settled 

isaac: the winner is 

fundun: *drum roll* 

trick: *pterodactyl screch* 

isaac: alexander gaskarth ! 

isaac: alexander g 

isaac: alex barakat 

isaac: alexander barakat 

isaac: woohoo 

 

isaac: hello?


	16. isaac

isaac: hello it's been two days pls talk to me

isaac: u barely even speak to me at school 

isaac: i hate u all 

 

isaac: i didn't mean that actually 

isaac: you know that right? 

 

isaac: ya know the election wasn't my fault 

isaac: we kinda, ya know, voted on it 

isaac: not just me 

isaac: (: 

isaac: *dying inside* 

isaac: *going crazy here* 

isaac: *going fuckin crazy hereee* 

 

isaac: xp

isaac: ok fine

isaac: counting up to day three 

isaac: >.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B) I'm playing it off like I hadnt posted a new chapter for a few days bc of effect for the story but it's really bc I've been shit exhausted and didn't know what to write B)


	17. not ready

isaac: k fuck 

isaac: TALK TO ME NOW 

tylerdun: pls don't shout my boyfriend is smol 

joshjoseph: nu im not, beeb stahp telling people 

isaac: whab 

isaac: is this for real 

isaac: am i hallucinating? 

isaac: shit am i high again 

wenttothelivingroom: yup just the drugs dw 

trick: shut up pete 

trick: we're actually aliens 

joshjoseph: hell yeah

joshjoseph: I've wanted this to happen for so long now

jasshole: im actually a unicorn pardon me

gagskarth: I'm actually an English-American musician, singer, songwriter and podcast host, best known as the lead vocalist, rhythm guitarist, and primary songwriter of my pop punk band

gagskarth: ™

breadstick: raging homosexual™

frnk: a killjoy 

mykey: better than you 

frnk: *elbows mikey suggestively* 

mykey: ahem ! I mean...a doge a meme doge 

mykey: *coughs for gerard to show up* 

mykey: *coughs a bit louder bc i can see that they're online* 

mykey: coughassholecough 

mykey: excuse me that was a weird sneeze 

joshjoseph: your sneeze said cough? 

wenttothelivingroom: trippy 

therightway: i am not okay about the election 

therightway: im still messed up about that 

mykey: no ur not

mykey: not five minutes ago u were laughing ur guts out about witnessing a balloon having accidentally let go and flying away 

therightway: it was a funny balloon

therightway: it had a smiley face and everything. 

isaac: but we're cool? 

therightway: ofc 

trick: who do u think put up all those sticky notes on your back and then took them off without u knowing after u by noticed the first one? 

tylerdun: who stole ur juice box 

tylerdun: this guy 

tylerdun: ur best friends 

isaac: wait what 

isaac: stop 

isaac: yyyy 

 

trick: hey congrats btw alex 

trick: monarch alex 

gagskarth: pls, call me king alex the king who likes when his right hand man vice-king jack sucks his dick 

breadsticks: king alex for short tho ofc 

jasshole: "vice-king" 

 

therightway: (whispers) im not ooookayy 

therightway: yeah i'm not oh fucking kay~~

frnk: i sense a new song coming up 

therightway: that's actually a great idea i should write this down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol that information about Alex - straight from wikipedia™


	18. excuse me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  slight accidental Billy (greenday) / gerard 
> 
> pls don't kill meh

jasshole: aWAKE PEASANTS 

jasshole: you are in the presence of drag queen aLeXaNdEr

gagskarth: fuckodf j 

gagskarth: im stilk sleeping

gagskarth: hes ficking shajing me awakr rn 

breadstick: he's still asleep and it is 10 am. 

breadstick: he doesn't even use the bragging rights right 

breadstick: by default can i be queen now 

mykey: no 

 

jasshole: i solemnly swear never to awaken the king for forever shall I live 

jasshole: "that way if I die and you're alive, you are still not allowed to try to wake me up" 

wenttothepark: but u could wake him up as a ghost right 

jasshole: I've been sworn by oath never to wake him up but only on emergencies 

gagskarth: whst no 

tylerdun: I agree with pete 

gagskarth: no 

jasshole: iT TWAS SAID AND ALSO unnecessarily WRITTEN AND SO IT SHALL BE DONE 

gagskarth: no just never wake me up pls 

breadstick: same tho 

tylerdun: #same

trick: same 

mykey: i never sleep so 

therightway: that's a Lie™

frnk: don't wake me up 

isaac: lol this reminds me of my other fren billy 

therightway: BiLlY 

therightway: bIlLy this and BiLlY that 

therightway: alWAYS BILLY 

mykey: what r u talking about u love billy 

therightway: well yeah but 

frnk: excuse me 

frnk: excuse me 

frnk: excuse me

mykey: wwhoa wait 

frnk: excuse me 

frnk: excuse me

joshjoseph: protective datefriend overload 

frnk: excuse me 

frnk: excuse me

trick: frank breathe 

wenttothebathroom: breathe 

wenttothebathroom: bReAtHe 

frnk: excuse me 

frnk: excuse me 

mykey: gee threw they're phone and they're pacing the room now 

frnk: excuse me 

frnk: excuse me 

frnk: excuse me 

breadstick: what we do even do rn

frnk: excuse me 

isaac: tbh I'm still in shock that u peeps are talking to me on this chat again 

therightway: [calling frnk in group chat] 

frnk: excuse me 

therightway: [✖️phone call did not go through] 

therightway: frank 

therightway: i dunt luv heem lyk dat 

frank: excuse 

therightway: billy and i are just in a like-hate relationship 

therightway: but it's completely platonic lol 

frnk: me


	19. frnk and mikey bonding

tylerdun: I've a feeling to add Billy into this chat..,? is this a good feeling or...

breadstick: I understood that reference 

wenttoschool: and I understood /that/ reference 

frnk: excuse u i am smol and will cry 

mykey: don't cry tho bro 

mykey: billy is literally no competition 

joshjoseph: well...

tylerdun: wtf j stay the hell away satan frank i got u 

frnk: no he's right 

frnk: he, right? 

joshjoseph: yeah child thank 

frnk: joshs right 

frnk: billy's all hot and stuff 

mykey: "excuse me" -frank iero 2K16 

frnk: no I'm serious 

frnk: Billy's cool 

frnk: #berard 's cute 

trick has removed frnk from the group chat 

trick: that shit is too fucking deep for a monday school morning 

trick: now someone add them back in and tell them to chill the fuck out 

trick: its scaring me 

isaac has added frnk to the group chat 

tylerdun: gees not going for b 

joshjoseph: b's not going for gee 

wenttohistory: and frerard til i die child 

frnk: i just don't even know 

breadstick: u and gee are going to get married u asshile and u two are going to fucking live happily ever after bc fucking frerard infinite okay

joshjoseph: is that a statement or a demand 

breadstick: *asshole 

frnk: yeah 

frnk: yeah ok 

mykey: what class are you in

mykey: english? 

frnk: guitar 

mykey: cool mr shawns cool 

mykey: I'm picking u up and we're getting some ice cream or some shit get ready 

frnk: what no 

 

therightway: i just saw frnk and mikey walk past the art room? 

therightway: what's going on 

therightway: my phones been dead all morning 

therightway: anyone? 

tylerdun: ikeg 

tylerdun: iknrd gttks 

tylerdun: in gymsb 

tylerdun: ddge fucknf ball mang 

tylerdun: can't 

therightway: oh 

 

mykey: i took ray with me 

mykey: and the three of us are going for some tea now 

mykey: shh 

isaac: it's almost 3:30 

isaac: you know, when parental figures pick us up 

mykey: shh 

 

therightway: is anyone with mikey rn? 

therightway: i always meet him at his locker 

therightway: but he's not here 

therightway: totally not being an overly-protective brother btw 

jasshole: all i saw was #overlyprotectivebrother 

therightway: #notoverlyprotectivebrother u mean 

jasshole: bruh 

jasshole: u lion, child 

 

therightway: "Ray, Frank and I were gone bc we were doing band stuff" -Mikey 

therightway: "we don't have a band"- me 

therightway: "and that's just it" -mikey 

therightway: "WE don't have a band child" -mikey 

therightway: "Frank Ray and I are a band in secret, we are my chemical romance and u r not" 

mykey: "ur so fuckin rude Michael I'm gunna be in ur fucking band if u like it or not" -gerard way 

wenttobed: sounds like gee 

tylerdun: im also getting a feeling that I should add Ray in the chat ¿

isaac: sure 

isaac: but like 

isaac: not now 

 

therightway: alright fuckers 

therightway: i snuck to Mikey's bed and his breath smells like tea 

therightway: fucking tea 

therightway: what is going on 

joshjoseph: it's 3 in the morning 

joshjoseph: y r u smelling ur brothers breath 

joshjoseph: y r u not sleep 

joshjoseph: yy 

therightway: tea is mine and mikeys feel better drink/food 

therightway: did he say anything earlier? was he good? 

jasshole: #overlyprotectivebrother trending


	20. christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas mention 
> 
> music concert mention 
> 
> musical brendon mention

wenttoschool: is it christmas yet 

mykey: no clue 

 

wenttoschool: who has tickets to the christmas concert 

wenttoschool: i wanna go to see how the band plays without me 

frnk: y didn't u just join band 

wenttoschool: bc iAM BETTER THAN THEMM AND I DONT NEDD THEM 

joshjoseph: they don't allow bass guitars do they 

wenttoschool: UR DAMN RIGHT TGEY DONT THOSE JERKS 

breadstick: *plays my cello* *plays my trumpet* *plays tuba* *plays piano, organ, keyboard* *plays drums* *probably an accordion too* *like in the future or something ya know* yeah yeah bruh tots on ur side 

wenttoschool: nERD 

wenttoschool: sell me some tickets son 

joshjoseph: patrick and I can also sell u tickets boi 

wenttoschool: pATRICK AS IN PATRICK MY GODDAMN LOVELY BOYFRIEND PATRICK STUMP 

tylerdun: *patrick wentz 

trick: hi 

wenttoschool: hoOOW DARE YOU WENTZ 

wenttoschool: IVE BEEN RANTING AND WHINING ( crying) ON YOUR SHOULDER FOR LIKE 2 HOURS AND U DIDNT SAY ANYTHING 

tylerdun: rip 

 

jasshole: what is pete doing with six christmas tickets 

mykey: y does he have six? ¿yhw¿ 

wenttothedarkside: just cuz 

wenttothedarkside: i needz to get into that concert 

wenttothedarkside: and i got obsessed 

wenttothedarkside: i now drug deal these tickets 

wenttothedarkside: now who here wants to buy some good stuff 

joshjoseph: u say that like somehow the band and choir are going to ban or something 

wenttothedarkside: they might 

joshjoseph: no 

trick: and you're definitely getting kicked out with a username like that 

wenttothedarkside: i just bought two more tickets 

therightway: omg stop 

gagskarth: u have a problem pete 

wenttothedarkside: i got another one 

joshjoseph: stahp! 

breadstick: that one was from me 

wenttothedarkside: I need more 

gagskarth: u have a problem! 

wenttothedarkside: NO 

mykey: denial 

tylerdun: deny deny denial 

 

wenttothedarkside: 17 tickets in and i have never felt better 

 

trick: i beg to differ 

trick: bc I bet that isn't what pete'll say tonight 

 

joshjoseph: shit boi 

 

 

wenttoheaven: tgfp


	21. (piløts)

isaac: whats tgfp 

Isaac: frick frack where's the crack i just realized bren and i don't have matching users anymore 

tylerdun: "frick frack" 

tylerdun: ...

tylerdun: "where's the crack" 

tylerdun: ... 

tylerdun: my friends 

tylerdun: my friends? 

tylerdun: my friends have problems mang 

mykey: y does tyler type so fast 

breadstick: to exercise their thumbs duh 

tylerdun: wut 

breadstick: to give josh better hand jobs 

breadstick: duh 

mykey: HOH GOD 

joshjoseph: i mean 

joshjoseph: no denying there 

joshjoseph: ty? any objections? 

tylerdun: nope 

tylerdun: nopenopenopenope

tylerdun: id like u all to notice how fast i just typed that 

tylerdun: ;) 

gagskarth: *fans self* 

jasshole: and alex fans fast 

jasshole: and i think u know what for 

 

wenttoschool: oh yeah and tgfp means 

wenttoschool: thank god for pete 

jasshole: and why'd u say that at 1 am weirdo 

jasshole: oh

jasshole: ooh. 

 

tylerdun: aye jish 

tylerdun: can we be 'bring me the horizon' like in pirates of the caribbean 

joshjoseph: sorry babe, heard from a few old friends that a couple of their bros are already naming their band that 

tylerdun: shucks 

 

trick: lol okay so pete, joe and billy and i were chilling out on the football field and just laying and stuff when joe says "it's such a nice green day"

trick: and both pete and billy sit up instantly and at the same fucking time yell, "I CALL IT" 

trick: and they start tackling (read: tickling) eachother until Petes on the ground giggling "fffine! fine! take it!!!" 

trick: and that's the story of how Billy named his band greenday 

trick: note this day for when he becomes famous peeps 

isaac: he's not gunna be famous 

isaac: beFORE I AM 

isaac: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

tylerdun: what about cold play 

joshjoseph: just no 

 

tylerdun: what about a handshake 

joshjoseph: no 

joshjoseph: thst either sounds too formal or like a hand job 

tylerdun: nu lol how about we make one? 

joshjoseph: that's a good idea for the future 

tylerdun: yasss 

 

therightway: yo is brendon still in my chemical romance or ??

mykey: that's an excellent question 

mykey: *walks off stage without answering* *but smiles and waves* 

frnk: we should add ray in here soon 

mykey: yuh 

tylerdun: (: one second


	22. another group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frerard break up mentions 
> 
> subliminal mcr break up mention if u squint

tylerdun has added mykey, joshjoseph, gagskarth, jasshole, breadstick, isaac, trick, wenttomyroom to a group chat 'this does not concern frerard waro' 

tylerdun: this most definwtely concerns frerard waro 

tylerdun: I'm worried about them 

tylerdun: and they haven't really spoken to eachother in a while 

tylerdun: breb ur a fuckibg liar u told me frerard infinite 

breadstick: don't blame me 

breadstick: bc even if they do break up and stay broken up they're always going to be in our hearts right

breadstick: it's the idea that counts 

joshjoseph: BOOO

tylerdun: that's a terrible thing to say brendon, sounds like something gee would say 

tylerdun: bc fuck everyone in the world frerard needs to live 

mykey: I know what u mean 

mykey: before Frank was really upset and he doesn't even know what to do, talk to gee or just give him space or whatever 

mykey: and gee won't talk about it 

mykey: I think it's bottling inside gee and they won't let the cap budge 

wenttobed: aw frick

jasshole: i need frerard 

gagskarth: they've been together for so long 

gagskarth: i never considered it an option that they might split 

gagskarth: wth 

trick: that's never an option ;-; 

wenttosleep: ;-; 

joshjoseph: this is really sad 

joshjoseph: i wanna leave this group chat but i won't abandon frerard 

tylerdun: we have to do something 

 

 

isaac: slr i took a shower then fell asleep and then started getting ready to take a shower but then realized i already took one then decided to sleep but then realized i  
already did but then fell asleep anyway and now it's 5am and I'm in sitting in the bathtub with no water bc I think earlier I tired to take a shower in my sleep but then realized I was sleeping and then probably realized I already took a shower so just laid down 

 

breadstick: hot


	23. another another group chat

tylerdun has added mykey, frnk, joshjoseph, gagskarth, jasshole, breadstick, isaac, trick, wenttomyroom to a group chat 'this does not concern geerard wai' 

tylerdun: this most definitely concerns gee wai 

isaac: oH¿ what a surprise fren 

trick: a FIRST time for everything right?

frnk: what's happening rn

joshjoseph: I was about to ask the same thing 

joshjoseph: Tyler darling 

joshjoseph: what are we all doing here 

joshjoseph: oH I noticed not ALL of us are here are we 

jasshole: gee's not here 

gagskarth: *gasp* 

tylerdun: i brought u all together to talk about frerard 

tylerdun: frank we just wanna talk to u about what's happening and try to understand the situation here 

frnk: ok 

mykey: come on fren give us more than that

frnk: like what?

frnk: "okay sure fine I'll tell you all what's wrong and well try to sort out all my pesky problems like a therapeutic group and a nut job like myself" 

breadstick: frank 

gagskarth: you know it's not like that 

isaac: we're all friends here and friends help eachother 

frnk: i just don't know what to do ok 

frnk: i think we just need some space but i can't help but feel like we need to be closer now than ever 

frnk: and being apart these past few days gerard looks fine and like he's not bothered at all so maybe it's for the best 

tylerdun: noo 

mykey: no one knows if he's fine 

mykey: try talking to him 

frnk: i just want him to be happy even if that fuckibg means without me 

frnk has left the group chat


	24. another another another group chat

tylerdun has added joshjoseph, isaac, breadstick, trickytrickytricky, wenttopatricks, gagskarth, jourstruly, mykey, whichway to the group chat 'this does not concern fernk eyero' 

tylerdun: nope nope nope 

tylerdun: but it kinda does 

tylerdun: like 98% 

whichway: what's the other two? 

trickytrickytricky: only 2%..? 

tylerdun: 1% is brendon and the other percent is probably random dick jokes or sex jokes 

joshjoseph: I'll take one for the time and be the first 

joshjoseph: penis 

joshjoseph: daddy!tyler 

joshjoseph: whip cream 

wenttopatricks: ok that's enough j we said dick and sex jokes not kinks u slut 

joshjoseph: sugarbaby!josh 

isaac: stahp 

breadstick: r we not gunna talk about how I have my own percentage 

breadstick: I am a star 

mykey: yeah but how about we talk about Frank 

joshjoseph: yeah sure 

joshjoseph: gee u wanna start? 

trickytrickytricky: yeah go gee! :D 

whichway: well what's to say 

whichway: Frank's a beautiful and talented and funny person 

whichway: it takes a while to get them to smile but when ze does i swear it stops a few hearts 

whichway: bc I know it does mine 

gagskarth: (whispers) shit this is deep

whichway: ze deserves so much in the world 

whichway: all of the good shit

whichway: I wish I could give them all that 

whichway: but I'm shit and idek what to do anymore 

breadstick: do you wanna talk about what happened ..

isaac: or any further thoughts on the topic? 

whichway: no idk 

whichway: i love them 

whichway: im lost without them 

whichway: but i don't even know 

whichway: hey i'm pretty tired gnight frens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yas @glitter_and_blood : #protectfrankatallcost2016 ^-^


	25. another another another another group chat

trickytrickytricky added tylerdun, wenttobed, joshjoseph, jourstruly, breadstick, mykey, gagskarth, and isaac to 'another one'

tylerdun: excuse u group chat creating is my department bruh

trickytrickytricky: yea h but

wenttobed: sorry babe im going to slrep

trickytrickytricky: it's okay b goodnight

gagskarth: #otp

trickytrickytricky: i've brought yous here bc of important matters

breadstick: bsy

trickytrickytricky: what are you doing I have important

breadstick: oopsite

isaac: ask me

jourstruly: .... what r u doing

breadstick: mee

isaac: (*;

breadstick: c;

trickytrickytricky: ok stop right there

trickytrickytricky: stop now

trickytrickytricky: pls no more

isaac: dw patty

isaac: almost there ;)

trickytrickytricky: pls don't talk to me while u do dat

trickytrickytricky has removed isaac and breadstick from the group chat

[notification! "battle of the bands" isaac: not cool pat]

trickytrickytricky: leave me alone ryan!!!

trickytrickytricky: anyway, I had a question

joshjoseph: bruh

trickytrickytricky: it's an important

trickytrickytricky: it's an actually important question

[jourstruly is typing...]

trickytrickytricky: whatever you're going to say stop

tickytrickytricky: it is valid and a good point

[gagskarth is typing...]

trickytrickytricky: it's not about sex fuck off

[tylerdun is typing...]  
  
trickytrickytricky: ffs it's nothing weird u asteroids

joshjoseph: asteroid?

mykey: 1. a small rocky body orbiting the sun. Large numbers of these, ranging in size from nearly 600 miles (1,000 km) across (Ceres) to dust particles, are found (as the asteroid belt ) especially between the orbits of Mars and Jupiter, though some have more eccentric orbits, and a few pass close to the earth or enter the atmosphere as meteors 2.  (ZOOLOGY) an echinoderm of the class Asteroidea ; a starfish. adjective 1. (ZOOLOGY again) relating to echinoderms of the class Asteroidea.  

mykey: (:

joshjoseph: thank u child

trickytrickytricky: no okay yes now stop

tylerdun: fine child speak

gagskarth: ~you say it best~

jourstruly: (background) you say it best

trickytrickytricky: omfg.

gagskarth: ~when u say nothing at all~~~

  
 joshjoseph: lol I'm pretty hyper tired rn i should probably go to sleep now  

trickytrickytricky: don't

trickytrickytricky: u

trickytrickytricky: dare

joshjoseph: my name is actually josh

tylerdun: "I had a potatoe amount of energy drinks bruh" —josh, 13 seconds ago, in our pm

joshjoseph: what happens in our pm t stays in the pm

jourstruly: but i read out my sexts to u guise

mykey: one, no u sont and two pls go ahead trick

trickytrickytricky: thank u

trickytrickytricky: ok so after we talking with gee earlier i had a

trickytrickytricky: *little thought about something about the whole situation homies

tylerdun: fuUCK OH MGY GOD OMG I JUST HIT M FUDKCINF ELBOW DEARRY LODR

joshjoseph: rip

gagskarth: rip

mykey: rip

jasshoe: rip

trickytrickytricky: ok STOP RESTING THEM IN PEACE NOW

[trickytrickytricky is typing...]

mykey: that's racist pat

jasshoe: that's homophobic pat

gagskarth: that's sexist pat

joshjoseph: that's r00d 101

trickytrickytricky: ok I'm sorry, rip tyler

tylerdun: thank fren

[joshjseph is typing...('now what did u wanna day sastrick')]

jasshoe: I sense Alex falling asleep

jasshoe: good night baby

gagskarth: u know me so well

gagskarth: (':

gagskarth: giodnight babe

gagskarth: and good night friends

trickytrickytricky: what

joshjoseph: yeah..well I sense Tylers getting tired !

tylerdun: no

joshjoseph: no..?

joshjoseph: what about an eye flutter?

tylerdun: nah bby

joshjoseph: a yawn?

tylerdone:

joshjoseph: your response was a username change ?

joshjoseph: reeeal classy boi

joshjoseph: (boi right?)

tylerdone: (yeah j)

joshjoseph: (cool cool)

joshjoseph: what about a sneeze

tylerdone: what

joshjoseph: did u sneeze

jasshoe: I did

joshjoseph: tyler did u cough ?

tylerdone: pls josh

joshjoseph: blink? clear your throat? stretch? breathe? Move? mutter something under your breath!?

tylerdone: im sorry jish

joshjoseph: dID U SIGH

[tylerdone is typing...]

joshjoseph: *deflates in self disappointment*

tylerdone: ohemgee babe i deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed sigh !

joshjoseph: REALLY?

tylerdone: (':

joshjoseph: ((':

 

mykey: so what did u want to say patrick

mykey: patrick?

tylerdone: I think he's sleeping now

mykey: o

mykey: well goodnight then folks


	26. group chat: 'another one'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group chat: "another one" features alex as "gagskarth", and jack as "jasshoe", and josh as "joshjoseph", and mikey as "mykey", patrick as "trickytrickytricky", and pete as "wentto(insert random noun or verb that relates to story and time here), and tyler as "tylerdone" 
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> (this is a real short chapter btw ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

gagskarth: so patrick what did u wanna say last night 

trickytrickytricky: what 

wenttothebathroom: u wanted to say something 

trickytrickytricky: did I? 

tylerdone: good morning 

jasshoe: Patrick forgot what he wanted to say 

tylerdone: come on pat 

trickytrickytricky: uhm 

trickytrickytricky: uhm 

 

trickytrickytricky: OH YEAH 

trickytrickytricky: ok so here it goes 

trickytrickytricky: why did Frank and Gerard break up in the first place?


	27. several days later

ryurie: ok I'm going to the washroom, nothing better not happen aight? 

 

wenttohavelunchoutside: I know u can't read this rn ryan but billy just called everyone outside 

trickytrickytricky: yeah but in a discreet way where he was whisper yelling into everyone's ears and running around 

joshjoseph: bruh I think u might be missing something 

breadstick: do u need help in the washroom babe 

breadstick: bc I got two hands of mine that would love to help out if you know what I mean 

 

tylerdone: someone just pushed me i am literally done now 

 

mykey: what's happening 

 

joshjoseph: wait where's Tyler 

joshjoseph: Tyler 

joshjoseph: Tyler! 

 

jasshoe: I don't really feel like shoving into that crowd to see what'll happen tbASLEXANDER!

jasshoe: ALEX HET BACK HERE 

joshjoseph: wwhERE IS MY GIRLFRIEND 

joshjoseph: DATE FRIEND 

joshjoseph: MY BAND PARTNER 

joshjoseph: MY BEST FRRIEND'!!

wenttohavelunchoutside: i'm right here 

joshjoseph: nOT U 

 

joshjoseph: nOt U

 

breadstick: heh i got a seat beside gee 

 

mykey: dang this is a lot of people what is even happening 

 

tylerdone: i think deep down...i'm kinda hiding from josh 

tylerdone: idek just cause 

frnk: Tyler pls don't hide from him he's still screaming 

frnk: he is beside me 

frnk: he will cry 

tylerdone: o 

frnk: want me to tell him you're messaging me? 

tylerdone: sure 

 

mykey: "TYYLER!" 

mykey: lol 

gagskarth: I love people 

gagskarth: I love crowds 

gagskarth: I strive off the energy power off humans pushing eachother and sweating uncomfortably while pressed against a stranger and not happening what the hells goings on 

jasshoe: alex. 

trickytrickytricky: ahh I can feel Alex taking all my energy bc I'm sweating so hard rn 

gagskarth: heh 

 

frnk: aw somewhere while josh was wiping some "not tears" Tyler found us and ran over really fast and tackled josh like wrapping his legs around him and arms around his neck all romantic abd stuff and josh cried more and they kissed lots and now I'm uncomfortable 

frnk: yup definitely uncomfortable. Tylers hand just disappeared somewhere I do not dare try to find out 

frnk: ew 

 

breadstick: shit 

breadstick: shittttttttt

breadstick: shit boi 

breadstick: good shit good shit 

breadstick: :3 Billy told me the plan 

trickytrickytricky: what, there's a plan? 

 

mykey: AG OMFG YES OH MY FUCKING GOD 

tylerdone: OH SHIT YES TGIS IS WHAT LIFE IS 

trickytrickytricky: THAT WAS THE GREATEST THING EVER MY LIFE HAS BEEN FULFILLED 

wenttohavelunchoutside: OTP YES 

gagskarth: I KNEW I HAD A GOID FEELING ABOUT TODAY FOR A GOOD REASON 

joshjoseph: i can die in peace now 

mykey: rip bro (': 

gagskarth: ((': Jack is so happy he won't stop screaming 

joshjoseph: ...we know o.e 

 

breadstick: but seriously fuck yeah. 

 

ryurie: what what is going on what happened no please i told u not to do anything please what happened?? I was in the bathroom for so long and then there were so many people blocking the door And then th huge crowd wouldn't let me through and and WHAT TGE FUCK PEOPLE


	28. frerard 4life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frerard for life x29

Frank's: alright. listen here child 

Frank's: at lunch, which u missed, I devised a plan with Billy to win back my man 

Frank's: so Billy collected a lot of people to witness and know and see who was my (hopefully!) datefriend was 

Frank's: So when everyone was outside and quieted down - thanks to Billy shouting at everyone for a while and then brendon joining in

Frank's: bren and bil announced that there was a "special event is about to unfold before your eyes and u better watch closely fuckers ("brendon." "Oh sorry, right, no swearing in speeches.") bc this moment is monumental" 

Frank's: and then they cued me in and I walked straight over to this cute beautiful person who I've admired for years before leaning down and kissing them right on the lips and might have made out for a while. 

Frank's: then I stood on a table, holding their hand and announced that this person was the most important and amazing person I've ever met and that I was deeply, deeply in love with them and I could not imagine living without them. And I wanted to date them. Again. For them to take me back and let me make it up to them for being a flirtatious asshole 

Frank's: and they did, frank said yes


	29. plans

joshjoseph: Halloweens coming up hells yeah 

joshjoseph: guess what I'm gunna be 

trickytrickytricky: I'm not gunna guess a ghost 

joshjoseph: then you'd be wrong 

joshjoseph: (; 

wenttoschool: are u gunna be a ghost

joshjoseph: YEAH ! GOOD GUESS PETE 

jasshoe: lol bruh 

jasshoe: you've been a ghost three years in a row bruh 

joshjoseph: (; 

ryurie: please no 

thisway: pls no 

breadstick: pls 

mykey: no 

tylerdone: guess what ill be 

frnk: no. 

frnk: please don't. 

frnk: just, please don't tell us. 

joshjoseph: :3 a :3 skeleton :3 ? :3 

tylerdone: *blushes extremely hard like in animes* 

tylerdone: omg yes jishie omg 

breadstick: yOuVe BeEn A sKeLeToN tWo YeArS iN a RoW 

tylerdone: tbh I was also considering being a fairy/princess or something or maybe a gangster 

tylerdone: but meh, gotta keep tradition 

thisway: that took a sharp turn 

wenttoschool: u already dress like a gangster everyday tho ty 

gagskarth: ^^^

tylerdone: omfg.


	30. everyone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very random chapter , there was one single piece of information that I wanted to add and the rest of the chapter is so random

joshjoseph: what is everyone else going to be? 

mykey: death 

wenttoschool: sex 

gagskarth: straight 

jasshoe: AH D: 

jasshoe: shit A don't scare me like that 

gagskarth: xD 

joshjoseph: lol all inanimate objects, great 

wenttoschool: probably a hippie or patrick or both or a pirate 

trickytrickytricky: wot 

gagskarth: lol I saw this funny costume that was eggs and bacon 

breadstick: I saw matching sexy ones 

breadstick: a sexy halloween 

joshjoseph: brendon pls i am like 12 

tylerdone: you're 17? 

joshjoseph: shh

thisway: yoo it's almost fernks birthday bros 

jasshoe: heyy that's right 

jasshoe: datemate rule numbero uno remember birthday 

tylerdone: of course I remember my own birthday 

joshjoseph: lol you're 16

tylerdone: and?? 

joshjoseph: ...

joshjoseph: :3 xD 

tylerdone: -.- 

joshjoseph: you're a smol bean 

mykey: smol bean 

trickytrickytricky: smolllll bean 

breadstick: smol bean 

tylerdone: stahp 

wenttoschool: smol.bean.

tylerdone: im gunna hunt u all down and catastrophe ur asses 

wenttoschool: oh no pls just joshs 

trickytrickytricky: xD 

tylerdone: I will sing battle u bitches 

tylerdone: I will piano your faces off your faces 

tylerdone: I will ukulele u so hard u will be a u-can't-lele. 

tylerdone: I will ignore u so hard it's like I'm not even here 

tylerdone: and Josh 

tylerdone: *looks away* sigh. 

joshjoseph: o no :o disappointment. 

 

breadstick: lol smol tyler pretending to be tough is funny and cute 

tylerdone: fight me brendon 

frnk: please don't fight 

tylerdone: fight me frank 

joshjoseph: tyadybug 

tylerdone: fight me Josh ! 

 

ryurie: it's obvi someone's time of the mOnTh :S

tylerdone: square up stick bug! 

 

mykey: it's almost frightening how tylers really in the mood to fight 

tylerdone: do u even lift bro?! 

trickytrickytricky: yeah he's really riled up now 

tylerdone: fight me fedora!


	31. here

[thisway is typing...] 

(thisway: good morning) 

(thisway: good) 

(thisway: ) 

 

trickytrickytricky: yo where yous at? 

tylerdone: joshs 

breadstick: outside 

ryurie: bus 

wenttothewashroom: read my user 

jasshoe: first period math 

gagskarth: wha?

jasshoe: get up A 

jasshoe: there's school today 

tylerdone: I could say the same to josh but he's not answering his PHONE 

tylerdone: I think everyone's sleeping bc I've been knocking for ten minutes and I am not inside the house yet 

thisway: lol I'm on my way 

thisway: YO GET IT "WAY" 

frnk: I see Tyler 

frnk: I waved 

tylerdone: -.- 

tylerdone: "hi tyler!" *walks away* "bye tyler!" 

tylerdone: -.- 

mykey: there's school today? 

mykey: what day is it? 

tylerdone: we have 28 minutes joshua william if u don't answer i swear 

thisway: what? you'll leave? 

tylerdone: no ill cry and break down the door or something 

 

breadstick: roll call 

breadstick: here (at school) 

wenttoenglish: here

gagskarth: ugh here 

trickytrickytricky: here, science 

jasshoe: here piano 

jasshoe: this is terrible I can't piano at all tbh 

mykey: omw actually 

mykey: it's Tuesday right? 

thisway: here it's wednesday 

frnk: here physed :s 

ryurie: hERE 

tylerdone: I get it. everyone is at school but me. 

tylerdone: and josh -.- 

breadstick: xD 

tylerdone: xp

 

tylerdone: 8:56 wth 

 

joshjoseph: oH FUCKING AHIT HELL WHAT THE FUCK OH MY FOD 

frnk: XD 

ryurie: good morning princess 

jasshoe: heheh

mykey: lolololllolol 

trickytrickytricky: get some shorts on and open the door for your datemate, they've been outside your door for like an hour bruh 

tylerdone: *hears hard foot steps down the stairs through the door* 

tylerdone: *boyfriend opens door and pants* 

tylerdone: "IM SO SORRY BABY IM SO SORRY I DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED" 

tylerdone: I'm in his room now and he's rushing to get ready lol 

tylerdone: oh yeah *when datemate opened door earlier he was naked* 

joshjoseph: "ooh hello good morning to you to" -tyler after seein me naked at the door 

tylerdone: get dressed weirdo 

tylerdone: I should go wake up the others 

joshjoseph: hey wait one of my sisters sleeps naked sometimes too 

breadstick: ((; which one 

joshjoseph: ew shut up 

joshjoseph: I think the power in the house went out bc there was this electrician in the house yesterday and I blame him and yous better help me hunt him down. 

wenttoschool: am down 

tylerdone: lol everyone's running around how gettin dressed 

tylerdone: *laura kisses my cheek* "you're a darling angel Tyler from a few houses down sent by the lord - wHERE THE HELL ARE MY SHOES BILL" 

tylerdone: lol 

 

tylerdone: here 

joshjoseph: here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so everyone knows^-^ I do not actually know the name of Josh's dad, I tried looking it up but couldn't find it so I made one up. 
> 
> & I do not know if Abigail or Ashley Dun sleep or ever have slept naked. 
> 
> also about Josh, I don't know about him lol 
> 
> xD enjoy the rest of the story !


	32. hang out (lowkey date night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bc these peeps love going out and love their datemates and love going out with their date mates

wenthome: anyone wanna hang this Friday? 

thisway: sure 

gagskarth: sure 

mykey: whoa I'm gunna need at least a full days notice first 

thisway: there is. today is Wednesday remember. Pete said Friday. there is Thursday

mykey: oh what 

ryurie: meh sure 

frnk: huh what 

joshjoseph: surrrre 

jasshoe: yes 

breadstick: yeah

tylerdone: this Friday? 

trickytrickytricky: yup 

wenthome: yes @ ty 

wenthome: hang out on Friday @ frnk 

wenthome: u in mike? 

mykey: sure 

jasshoe: is this like a lowkey date night or a literal hang out 

wenthome: *gasp* how dare u 

wenthome: this is strictly a hang out 

breadstick: #nohomo 

joshjoseph: #oranyromanceatall #norsex 

gagskarth: #maybealittlebitofsex 

wenthome: this is JUST a hang out (lowkey date night)


	33. Thursday

tylerdone: I'm gunna do it. 

 

tylerdone: don't try to stop me 

tylerdone: bc I'm doin g it 

tylerdone: I will!!

 

tylerdone: I will!!! 

 

tylerdone added rayway to the group chat "battle of the bands" 

rayway: hello

tylerdone: bam


	34. The Lowkey Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> half or more than half of this chapter is descriptive btw ((:

rayway: so I heard about the hang out /whispers\ lowkey date night 

rayway: and I was wondering 

thisway: i already told u like 14 times ur not a way 

rayway: that's where you're wrong sibling 

rayway: mikey, husband, would u do me the honour of going as my platonic fren to the hang out, lowkey date night with me 

mikey: gosh Ray, I thought we were gunna wait to tell 

mykey: about the husbands thing omg 

mikey: lol but sure bruh 

gagskarth: lol "would u do me" 

jasshoe: lolol 

gagskarth: found the subliminal message 

thisway: im gunna hunt u down ray. 

 

tylerdone: kimono ? 

trickytrickytricky: tyler yes 

breadstick: tyler yes 

 

wenthome: flats? 

jasshoe: oh yas 

 

ryurie: the spikessssssssssss

ryurie: the spike wedgesssssssssss

 

jasshoe: converse right? With the white jeans? 

joshjoseph: yea good shit good shit 

 

rayway: whst do I wear? 

mikey: dunno, something casual but cute and stylish 

mykey: I kinda always end up just wearing a cool shirt, black skinny jeans and my beanie 

mykey: so, whatever actually 

 

joshjoseph: pe where are we going? 

wenthome: um idk lol park by st.james? 

joshjoseph: cool cool 

joshjoseph: who wants to be my bus buddy 

trickytrickytricky: me 

tylerdone: & me pls 

 

breadstick: almost there~ i sometimes forget how fucking amazing and proud it feels to hold my boyfriends hand in public 

joshjoseph: i read this and tried holding tys hand and he pushed my hand away as he tried to catch a Pokemon on my phone 

trickytrickytricky: lol omg always 

mykey: I'm always stopping yo 

mykey: gee's left me a few times bc he was so annoyed lol 

mykey: he's scared he'll get banned but I told him that's only for people in Canada 

mykey: lmao and frnk gets annoyed bc he has an iPhone 

mykey: gotta catch em all 

 

frnk: almost there, just a few more blocks, anyone already there? 

wenthome: nope 

ryurie: nope 

ryurie: I think we took a wrong turn but bren "never admit(s) defeat bc I have never been defeated." 

 

thisway: here 

 

tylerdone: we see you! 

trickytrickytricky: pete when are you getting here? 

wentout: soon b dw, my moms driving me, i should be there in a few minutes 

 

"Hey!" Patrick greets Brendon and Ryan as they walk up hand in hand towards the picnic table Gerard, Frank, Josh, Tyler and himself sat. 

"Hey." Ryan replies sitting next to Frank as Brendon props up on the actual table and his long legs next to Ryan. 

"Mikey said he and Ray caught the late bus but should be here soon." Gerard said not looking away from his phone. 

Patrick nodded, "Cool." 

It got a bit quiet and awkward so Tyler took the liberty of playing some music. A death cab for cutie song. 

Several songs later, a few singing alongers, and an embarrassed Tyler after a Celine Dion song came on, Pete came. 

Patrick was excited. Though Frank could see he was biting his bottom lip a little on the inside to hide his big smile. 

"Petey!" Patrick greeted excitedly. 

Pete smiled big and took a seat next to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around and hugged him close. To which Patrick more than enjoyed. 

"Hey!" yelled Alex walking from inside the park, a light grin rested on his face, "This is actually a big park we should have specified where we were meeting but I guess the eight rest of you already got the mental memo." 

Jack was walking up a few feet behind him and sat on the grass when they were close enough. Alex looked down at him and smiled a bit before sitting on his lap, to which Jack wrapped his arms around Alex and Alex cuddled back. Alex's head tilted off to the right side, his head against Jack's shoulder. And Jack leaned his head forward to rest on Alex's left shoulder. 

"Cuuute." Ryan commented. 

"O-t-p..." Tyler mumbled absently, playing a game on Josh's phone. 

"You wanna sit up here?" Frank offered tapping his fingers on the table. 

Alex shook his head, "I think we're good." 

 

Mikey and Ray arrive soon and they all just sit around for a while before someone speaks. 

"Are we gunna split later or are we going on a six tuplet date?" asked Jack. 

"Uh, I don't know." answered Pete. "I wouldn't mind either." 

"Well I think the question is are we gunna hang out and hang out or are we gunna hang out together and touch our datemates and be okay that everyone else may see." Gerard said. 

"I think Tyler's an exhibitionist so." Josh replied. You can see Tyler smirk a little from behind the phone screen. 

"And yeah, whatever we're all bros here, no homo, I think we can do it." Ray jokes. 

"Yeah, see. But pansexuality is still on the table right?" Frank jokingly added. 

They all laughed. And started thinking of where to go. 

"Why don't we go to the movies?" Pete suggested. 

"The capital city make-out place in history?" Brendon mused. "Sounds fun." 

"That didn't make sense Bren." Josh states. "But okay." 

 

About an hour later, all twelve friends were leaving the theatre and heading to a nearby Italian restaurant. 

They hadn't actually finished the movie at the theatres because they were all kicked out because they had been too noisy and such complaints were made others who said they couldn't focus on the movie because of distractions like "moaning noises and talking." 

Brendon shook a hand through his already messy and ruffled hair, sighing out. "Whatever". 

Brendon walked in the middle of the group, standing out greatly because of his height, added by his wedge heels. Ryan was beside him, admiring the movements his legs made as he strut. 

Patrick was in the front followed by Pete, their hands connected semi-vertically. 

Josh was beside Ryan on the right. Tucked in his arm was Tyler, who was now off his boyfriends phone. 

Mikey and Ray were behind Brendon with an arm wrapped around the other's waist- they decided hand holding was too intimate, so settled with a friendly platonic waist holding. 

Gerard and Frank were a few feet behind, they revelled in eachother's company and immensely enjoyed everyone part where their bodies touched. Like Gerard's right arm around Frank's waist and Frank's left arm around Gerard, and the gently rested left hand of Gerard that laid on Frank's hand on his waist. And of course their sides that were pressed together. 

Jack and Alex ran ahead to a convenience store to grab pop bottles and energy drinks. Soon, they would fit in the space between Pete and Brendon, one on the back of the other, of course.


	35. Almost done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost done the date and yeah 
> 
>  
> 
> (this chapter took long to update bc I wanted to add a picture but didt know how /: 
> 
> And also, the picture I wanted to upload was the seating arrangements: *in the view from outside/on top of the booth they're sitting in* 
> 
> \---------------  
> |R2 M R1 B |  
> |J2 ........G |  
> |A ........ F |  
> |P1 ......... J1|  
> |P2 ......... T| 
> 
>  
> 
> o--kay so 
> 
> T = Tyle r  
> J1 = Josh  
> F = frank  
> G = gerard  
> B = brendon  
> R1 = ryan  
> M = Mieky  
> R2 = Ray  
> J2 = jack  
> A = alex  
> P1 = patrixk  
> P2 = pete
> 
> (that was a very rough sketch am so shorry!)

They all mange to sit in this big booth in an Italian restaurant. The place isn't crowded but the booth is.

And yeah, they all could have gotten their own booths with their dates but as part of their sextuplet date, they didn't.

 

They needed like four waiters and after they started ordering, there was a lot more yelling in the kitchen.

"Please stop pushing." Pete pleaded softly to the left. On his left, Alex nodded solemnly before he elbowed his boyfriend and shoved Jack with his shoulder, "yeah, J. Don't push."

Jack stared at him, remembering a reference, "I'm a pusher, Katey. I'm a pusher."

Jack then pushed Alex a bit, bumping Patrick along the way.

"God are we starting on the Mean Girls references?" Frank popped in from across the table.

"Stop making that a thing, Gretchen, it's not a thing." Josh replied to the smol friend beside him.

Frank huffed and stole Josh's napkin and stuffed it into his skin tight skinny jeans.

Josh looked at Frank and snatched at Tyler's napkin.

Tyler looked straight forward after seeing his boyfriend in his peripheral vision and stole Pete's who also sat at the opening of the booth, across the table.

Pete was scanning the drink menu and when he slowly grabs at Patrick's napkin beside him.

Patrick looks around and grabs Ray's.

Ray just puts down the dessert menu and lifts his hand to signal a waiter.

"Can I just please have another napkin?"

 

After a few more cutlery and napkin exchanges, and a few winks from Brendon to the waiter, and a few elbowing from Ryan to Brendon, and a few under the table reassuring touchings from Brendon to Ryan, and a few kisses here and there and a bit of both Ryan and Brendon hitting on the waiters, all their food arrive.

As everyone begins eating, everyone also begins eating off others plates.

"Mm, mm mnnmm" Tyler moans chewing a mouthful of food. He reaches over to his boyfriend's plate and pokes a fork through some food. He shoves it in his mouth along with the food already in there and continues to relish and moan.

"Pash meg yer plate!" Brendon says with a mouthful of food. He points his fork at Pete. "Yer pate!"

Pete scrunched up his face and gave Brendon a look before handing his plate over Patrick to Alex who passes it to Jack who sneaks in a bite on the plate and to Ray who goes over Mikey to Ryan who picks food off the plate and hands it to Brendon. Almost as soon as Pete had first let go off his plate, he ultimately knew he wouldn't get that plate back, not with the food at least.

  
rayway: tonight's gr8 frens

rayway: thanks

joshjoseph: y r u txting when u can be eating

joshjoseph: shoot watch out Alex @ 1 o'clock

joshjoseph: SHIT I MEANT MY ONE OCLOCK YOUR TWO THIRTY

joshjoseph: EHATEVER NERVERMIND JUST EST YOUR FOOD

trickytrickytricky: so squished

thisway: I wish brendon would stop touching me omg

thisway: worst part is both his hands are on the table

  
frnk: Brendon stop kicking me

frnk: his foot is like on my lap rn

frnk: whoa wait a fuck wth

frnk: brendon wrre u frickin touching my datefriend

ryurie: that waiter better leave me his number

breadstick: no he's gunna leave ME his number

ryurie: ew you're hands are dirty stop touching your phone

mykey: this booth is supposed to fit like 5 or 6 people why did we put twelve?

jasshoe: why are we all in our phones now

tylerdone: someones gunna start taking our plates if we don't keep eating

trickytrickytricky: y r we so squished

gagskarth: I add on like twice my weight whenever I eat sorry

breadstick: I get touchy feely when I eat

ryurie: that's not a thing

frnk: I'm gunna hunt u down brendon

joshjoseph: he's literally a Gerard a away from you why do u have to hunt him down?

rayway: did you two just come come up with a new measurement systems?

rayway: imperial, metric, now gerardical

joshjoseph: it was all me tbh

joshjoseph: pls pay me now

trickytrickytricky: speaking of paying how much do we all have to pitch in

breadstick: I'm not paying

joshjoseph: who's touching my foot

trickytrickytricky: I feel like Pete's gonna fall asleep soon he just keeps eating he. Gunna like, eat himself to sleep

mykey: first i eats and then i sleeps

joshjoseph: Brendon are you tryna play footsies with me?

thisway: ew where are the napkins

rayway: I think Ryan took them all

ryurie: don't look st me !

ryurie: when u sit beside Brendon u need all the napkins u can get!!!

joshjoseph: u also need to keep your feet up away from him apparently

joshjoseph: b r your shoes OFF?

breadstick: ;)

tylerdone: this is so weird

tylerdone: JOSH WILLIAM DUN DO NOT COSS YOUR LEGS THERE IS NO SPACE FOR THAT

frnk: JOSH

mykey: JOSSH

trickytrickytricky: god I think Petes gunna throw up

trickytrickytricky: DO NOT PUSHI SWEAR TO GOD

ryurie: dOnTpUsH

tylerdone: GODAMMIT BRENDON STOP HARASSING MY DATEFRIEND

ryurie: WE WILL KICK U OUT B

thisway: OR WORST WELL ALL GET KIXKED OUT OF TGE RESTAURANT U PICKLE NUGGET

breadstick: that's sounds like a threat

breadstick: I feel so attacked right now

breadstick: Josh is the one who crossed his legs

breadstick: I'm just tryna have a good time a nice hang out

thisway: brendons touching me again

jasshoe: gODDAMNIT BREN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow update xc


	36. Meh filler ig

It's Tyler first to fall out of the booth. Then Josh. Ray exclaims after that he has to use the "little boys room!"   
"Please don't call it that."   
"Just moooove!" So Patrick gently pushes Pete out of the booth to release Alex and Jack who release Ray who runs off. 

About half of them after realize they need the washroom also, so they go. 

To the most unfortunate events, Brendon is one to go to the washroom. 

ryurie: rip frens 

thisway: I'm double locking my stall good god 

joshjoseph: u can do that? 

tylerdone: ZTELL HIM TI GET OUT OF MY STALL 

"Brendon!" Josh exclaims at a urinal. 

"I'll go to the girls washroom I swear!" Tyler yelps as Brendon reaches a hand under his stall again. 

"That won't stop me and you know it." 

"What's gonna happen when Brendon actually accidentally touches a dick?" Gerard asks at a urinal beside Josh. 

"I'll hunt him down." Frank says distantly in a stall. 

Brendon laughs and goes to pee at a urinal. 

"Better yet I'll get Ryan." 

Brendon makes a lazy growling, joking noise from his throat at him. 

 

After they leave the restaurant, Brendon is against Ryan like glue. Brendon holds his hand tightly, reassuringly, lovingly. His arm pressed against Ryan's arm/shoulder. Brendon knows who he really wants. 

Tyler carries Josh on his back for a..surprisingly long time. 

Pete kinda threw up earlier, but he's good for walking now. He and Patrick walk swinging their hands and arms and try synchronizing their steps. 

Jack and Alex finish up the energy drinks, after being forced to pass them around for everyone to have some, and were bouncing off buildings and cars. (Everyone ran after Alex had accidentally set off a car alarm.) 

They all head back to the park and lay on the grass while they wait for Pete's mom to pick him up, signalling the beginning of going home altogether. 

Jack and Alex live sort of close to Pete's, about...four streets down, so Pete's mom agreed to drive them home. 

Tyler, Josh and Patrick would take the bus back again. Frank and Gerard would be walking back. Ray and Mikey would be bussing back. And Ryan and Brendon would be walking, then bussing, then walking Brendon home then Ryan would bus a few blocks back to his house. 

"This was fun." Josh mumbles quietly as they all lay sprawled out against the ground. 

"Shh," Alex whispers, "don't use words." 

Josh feels his phone vibrate and he grabs it from his pocket and looks at the screen - gagskarth: say it with texttt 

He laughs and replies. 

"Phone." Mikey mumbles to Ray, "Mines dead, hurry, phone me." 

Ray pulls out his phone and hands it slowly to his close friend, "Why?" 

Mikey grabs it and quickly turns on Pokemon Go!™. "My Pokemon senses are tingling." 

After a few minutes of silence, it is abruptly interrupted by a high pitched exclaim. 

Everyone turns to Gerard who was the source of the noise and watched as they blushed and hid their face in Frank's shoulder before everyone laughed and turned away. After turning away, however, they all saw in the corner of their eyes Gerard take back dominance and pin Frank to the ground, mumbling something about embarrassment and "I'll show you when we get home iero." 

This gave Ryan an idea as he rolled over where as was laying on Brendon a bit. His leg hiked up against Brendon's and a hand starting from the middle of his ribs up to his chest. Brendon had his head elevated to watch him. Ryan just smirked. 

After kissing a bit, Brendon reached down and grabbed at Ryan's ass, making him moan an over-exaggerated moan, "daddyyy" 

Jack whistled low. Many of them laughed. They all knew this was retaliation to Frerard™'s burst of action. 

 

After a while, Pete got a call and it was his mom waiting by the side of the street. So he left, with Jack and Alex. 

Mikey checked that time his bus would come and told Ray and the others they would have to leave in 10 minutes.

Ryan and Brendon stood up and dusted themselves off and said goodbye to everyone before they left too. 

Patrick looked to Joshler and it seemed like they were already falling asleep against eachother. He sighed, he looked away with a small smile, happy for them, a bit sad Pete had to leave. 

Frank and Gerard decided to leave with Mikey and Ray when they bussed so the four began leaving when Patrick and Josh and Tyler stood up. 

"Tonight was great." Patrick commented as they started walking. 

"Yeah, über tired though." Tyler said. 

"Yeah, and to think we still have school tomorrow morning." Josh said. 

"Ugggh. Don't remind me."


	37. Music video and blonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop #sry

ryurie: Tyler has a thing for blonds 

jasshoe: what 

wenttoschool: tYLER. HAS. A. THING. FOR. BLONdS. 

wenttoschool: ARE YOU HEARING THIS 

jasshoe: no this is online messaging not verbal speaking p 

tylerdone: stahp 

gagskarth: OK SO 

gagskarth: JOSH R U LISTENING 

gagskarth: OKAY SK IN CLASS RYAN CAUGHT TYLER WRITING MISIC AND HE STARTED READING IT LIKE AN ASSHOLE 

ryurie: but an d tHEN ALEX TOOK HIS ART BOKK AND TYLER WAS DRAWING A SCENARIO OF LIkE A PARK AND YHERE WAS A BLOND PERSON 

frnk: that's it? 

tytallydone: please help 

gagskarth: TY SAID IT WAS HOW HE IMAGINED THE MUSIC VIDEO TOLOOK AND THR WAY HE DESCRIBES IT IS LIKE HES BEING DOMINATED BY A BLOND OMF 

rayway: was the person a guy? 

gagskarth: GASP GOOD QUESTION RAY ANSWER TYLEE 

tytallydone: I won't answer :c 

thisway: why not? >.>

tytallydone: it noneyabusiness 

gagskarth: FISHY 

frnk: what's the song called? 

tytallydone: tear in my heart 

jasshoe: so do u like blonds now?

tytallydone: shut up 

jasshoe: is the rainbow mess that is Josh not good enough

tytallydone: shut up ! that's not what i said! :c 

 

joshjoseph: o 

 

wenttoschool: wait wait but the lyrics ty write says he pronouns so 

gagskarth: what no I thought I saw she pronouns 

 

thisway: what the fuck why would u say that out loud 

thisway: y would u say that in front of Josh 

thisway: I don't like this at all someone pls remove me from the chat


	38. hallway performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tair in meye hart

trickytrickytricky: joshler have been avoiding each other all day and i am honestly so fuckibg scared to god 

mykey: but.. 

wenttoschool: whhAT TGE FUCJ OMG WTH NO NONONONK

thisway: not joshler :'( 

 

ryurie: what's happening in the hall 

jasshoe: everyones crowdinf???

 

Tyler stood in the hallway, by the locker side of the hall, outside of the band room. His science teacher had let his class out early for last period and he decided to take this opportunity and spend it wisely. 

He borrowed a megaphone from the office (that he would run back to return after he was done before anyone noticed it was gone). And he waited outside the last class Josh had before he went home. 

When the bell rang, and the band room door opened, and people filed out, and they all abruptly stopped at the crowd and moved over when they noticed Tyler waiting(but they also moved when people pushed them aside). 

"Jishie Dun." Tyler called through the megaphone. 

Josh was the last one out, taking his lonely time to get his stuff together. 

He turned his head towards the door when he heard his datefriend call him. 

He walked to the door cautiously. He noticed the lot of people and breathed heavily before trying to disappear back into the room. 

"Josh please come out love." 

Josh poked his head out a bit and started at Tyler who was already staring and waiting. 

"I'm sorry. There was a misunderstanding okay?" Tyler started. "I'm not that into blonds. I love a messy mop of hair that is a disheveled mess of colors. I love your hair. And I don't think I could ever not. Or love any hair more than whatever colour you decide to change yours to. Because I love your hair. Because it's yours. And I love you." 

Josh stepped out into the hall and stared at Tyler nervously, anxiously. 

"I'm sorry for the crowd by the way, but...you know how I like to be dramatic." 

Tyler smiled when Josh smiled and continued. 

"And I'll admit, baby. I have two versions of the song. One for he pronouns and one with she pronouns - to test it out. And see how I liked it. Why? Because I figured if I ever want to publish my music, I'll have to always consider the thought that publishers and record labels might not always enjoy the he pronouns, so if they ever, ever try to change the pronouns in my songs about you...I wanted to see and make sure I didn't hate it too much. I would be sick to my stomach if I had to change a good song and then hate it." 

Josh's expressions change with the explanation. 

"There is no one else." Tyler starts to finish. 

Tyler lifts the megaphone again to speak, but he doesn't speak, he sings. 

"Sometimes you've got to bleed to know, that you're alive and have a soul. But it takes someone to come around to show you how.

He's the tear in my heart, I'm alive. He's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire. He's the tear in my heart, Take me higher. Than I've ever been.

The songs on the radio are ok,  
But my taste in music is your face,  
And it takes a song to come around to show you how." Tyler can see Josh's fingers around his binder drum a bit to the beat. 

"He's the tear in my heart, I'm alive. He's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire.He's the tear in my heart, take me higher. Than I've ever been.

Than I've ever been  
Than I've ever been  
Than I've ever been."

At this part, Josh is rhythmically hitting his hand against his binder. "You fell asleep in my..car, I drove the whole time. But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine. I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government, for not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement.

You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time. But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine. I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government, for not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement.

Sometimes you've got to bleed to know, that you're alive and have a soul. But it takes someone to come around to show you how.

He's the tear in my heart, I'm alive. He's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire. He's the tear in my heart, Take me higher. Than I've ever been." 

Tyler pulls the megaphone down and walks a bit closer to Josh. Josh looks up at him shyly with his head down. 

Everyone around them claps. 

I'm sorry. Tyler mouths to Josh. 

Josh just stares before pulling him into a kiss. 

 

Somewhere in the back, Jack awes and Alex scoffs, "what kinda of a fight was that?" 

Ryan nudges him, "stop tryna break people up you ass."


	39. a blond

breadstick: shit I just realized that one of tylers old friends who moved away like three years ago was a blonde 

frnk: don't. stop right there. 

breadstick: what was her name ..

breadstick: oh yeah 

breadstick: jenna 

frnk has removed breadstick from the group chat.


	40. another another another another another group chat

trickytrickytricky has added tyjo, joshjoseph, frnk, jasshoe, thisway, mykey, breadstick, rayway, gagskarth, ryurie, to the group chat 'idek' 

breadstick: wow a group chat, how original

trickytrickytricky: shut up 

trickytrickytricky: I'm gunna ask Pete to marry me 

(tyjo is typing...) 

(thisway is typing...)

(rayway is typing...) 

(ryurie is typing...) 

(mykey is typing...) 

(gagskarth is typing...) 

(joshjoseph is typing...) 

(frnk is typing...) 

(breadstick is typing...) 

(jasshoe is typing...)

ryurie: what 

jasshoe: r u joking? 

tyjo: congrats man 

thisway: finally 

rayway: sweeeeet my first wedding 

gagskarth: pete is finishing his third energy drink..good timing 

trickytrickytricky: ^-^ well I won't ask him rn but

trickytrickytricky: soon 

joshjoseph: you guys are perf together good luck congraduation 

ryurie: that's not ..

breadstick: what brought this up? 

frnk: I am the flower girl 

frnk: congrats btw bro 

trickytrickytricky: lol...I don't even know tbh, I just, I love looking at his face every day and being with him and I can't imagine being without him idk 

gagskarth: that's all of us with our datefriends? 

breadstick: yeah but I think their love is like, growing mature ya know? like all of our relationships are passionate and intimate and sexual and whatnot but when it matures it's a different level of passionate and stuff 

tyjo: awww go marry him P 

jasshoe: please end the year off like grease 

thisway: then we'll start university like hair spray 

frnk: they were still in high school in hair spray

thisway: ur always wanting to crush my dreams fernk


	41. gog sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> randomness and the addition of two awesomers 
> 
>  
> 
> some of this chapter + mel is inspired by and dedicated to @Ms.Shipsalot ^-^ 
> 
> \+ 'petes dragon' the movie mention i am so sorry i saw the opportunity and i took it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, you'll find that Jack says something in the beginning that was something I noticed about myself and I am so sos so soso sorry about. ...I've been spelling billies name wrong this whole time ..o.o aaaand >.> none of you said anything lol thanks 
> 
> enjoy~

wenttoschool: are we not gunna talk about that new movie petes dragon 

wenttoschool: ;)

 

gagskarth: ohgod 

joshjoseph: NY EYES 

jasshoe: bruh ive been spelling billie's name wrong for like, the whole year 

jasshoe: wAIT WHAT THE FUCK 

jasshoe: PETE NO 

wenttoschool: pete yES 

trickytrickytricky: what's going on 

joshjoseph: DO JOT SCROOL UP 

trickytrickytricky: okay....why >.>

wenttoschool: hey pat ur familiar with elliot..why don't the three of us hang out after school at my house 

trickytrickytricky: this sounds AWfully suspicious 

trickytrickytricky: and who the hell 

jasshoe: who 

joshjoseph: oh god that's what it's called in the movie 

mykey: GOID GOD 

jasshoe: SoMeOnE sToP hIm 

 

wenttoschool: iOH FUCK GRLP NE BOH GFOD 

wenttoschool: GJREBDKNS FJXCKNG CHSING NE

trickytrickytricky: wHO? 

wenttoschool: PDLEADE HELP 

tyjo: what? what's happening 

wenttoschool: ITN 

wenttoschool: FUNNA JILTO

tyjo: p we do not understand calm down are u alight 

wenttoschool: GUNNA KIJL HADJ

mykey: who? Who are you going to to kill? 

wenttoschool: UQCK

thisway: hm 

thisway: I just saw Pete run by really fast trying to type as Brendon chased him down, also really fast btw

thisway: but breb has long legs and h e fast 

wenttoschool: HSCK

wenttoschool: IE J

wenttoschool: HAKC

wenttoschool: KACK

gagskarth: I think I see where this is going 

wenttoschool: JACK

gagskarth: ffs 

 

ryurie: aaaaaaand he got em 

joshjoseph: ooooooh that's not pretty 

joshjoseph: he is literally on his neck 

jasshoe: and y is this my fault..? ;A; 

trickytrickytricky: perhaps the "SoMeOnE sToP hIm" -jahk @ 2k16 

ryurie: u know Brendon likes stopping people 

jasshoe: ;_A_; 

frnk: whst is that face¿¿

 

tyjo: ima add billie ok 

tyjo: i owe him like thirty bucks for actually taking me seriously and making me a muffin this morning 

mykey: muffins don't cost thirty bucks tho 

tyjo: they do in my hEART 

gagskarth: fucking ass shooter 

tyjo: wot 

gagskarth: not u 

gagskarth: mel's like reading the chat over my shoulder and she's kinda flipping that b's gunna be added and not her 

thisway: I showed this to billie and he said "yes see kill em with kindness" about @ tyjo 

tyjo: >..>

thisway: and he's also pretty excited bout bein added 

thisway: ("before mel byy th e (gerard) waayyyyyy") 

thisway: -billiee @ 2k16 

joshjoseph: how did he say the space in "th e" 

frnk: how do u say something in brackets 

gagskarth: fnfNO TUCJCJ BFYCJFUCK OFF VI SFAH 

gagskarth: GOG SWAY BULLIE 

gagskarth: FIRFUCKSKPPSAKE MELANIE

wenttoschool: "gog sway" gog sway my fellow people gog sway 

tyjo: gog sway 

thisway: "oh yEAH MEL BRING IT" -billie 

thisway: gimme ur phone gee give me now -b 

thisway: "better yet just add me in already!" 

gagskarth: jfmfofgklJ 

thisway: stop quoting me! -b 

thisway: "tYLER ADD ME "

tyjo: can't I'm too scared 

gagskarth: aDD MR PEASR

jasshoe: holy shit wait 

jasshoe: didn't frnk kick Brendon out of the chat already? 

jasshoe: how could he have seen my message? 

wenttoschool: wait a second... 

jasshoe: thEN WHO SHOWED BRENDON 

wenttoschool: THEN EHO SHOWED BRENDON 

ryurie: me obvi 

ryurie: oH SHFI CNO V OKGH F Y GKS 

ryurie: FUCK. OF GN EJEO

ryurie: SMEB PKEASEVHELPG 

 

joshjoseph: aaaaand another bites the dust 

trickytrickytricky: "cool thats very nice now add me in the chat" -bllie 

 

tyjo: jish can u help me 

joshjoseph: sure 

tyjo: you add mel 

(tyjo is typing...)

joshjoseph: and you add billie okay 

tyjo: alright ready 

joshjoseph: ye 

tyjo: three 

joshjoseph: two 

tyjo has added bjsfordays to the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

joshjoseph has added melaniemartini to the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

bjsfordays: I BEAT YIU 

melaniemartini: yOS SHUT YOUR FACE BJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol oh yeah, fun fact when I wrote in the part where Ryan was getting chased by Jack and Pete at the end, I was actually running with my phone around the house to perfectly execute what it looked like trying to type and run away lol


	42. it's only 4 though

melaniemartini: is everyone in this chat 

melaniemartini: i feel so content here 

melaniemartini: but pissed¿ y did it take so long to add me u assholes 

melaniemartini: u tmnts 

melaniemartini: jish is probs leo and billies probs raph or alex actually bc they're such angry little people and ty could be dony or Patrick or mikey or idk but Pete would be mikey lOL I JUST REALIZED MIKEY WOUKDNT RVEN BE MIKEY 

melaniemartini: but they have the same name which is y the joke is funny 

gagskarth: what the fuckme l y r u meddaging it's nuggt n fukc hust go to skeep 

melaniemartini: it's only 4 though 

bjsfordays: wth 

bjsfordays: go to sleep 

bjsfordays: this os not healthy and we jut got into the chat theyrre gunna kick is our soom 

melaniemartini: nu 

tyjo: I an here mel& I will kick

melaniemartini: ahit go back to sleep 

tyjo: u first 

melaniemartini: but 

melaniemartini: ugh u all suck dick 

melaniemartini: ur lucky whiskerwhisker just knocked my monster over 

melaniemartini: uggggh

joshjoseph: goodnight mel: 

joshjoseph: and btw yes. you're correct. we all do suck dick. thank


	43. back the fuck up beotch

melaniemartini: morning ! 

gagskarth: god do u sleep 

God: nu son sleep is for the weak 

gagskarth: fUCJ WHO IS THAT 

 

bjsfordays: ok but franks pretty cute tho 

bjsfordays: he has the prettiest most adorable blue eyes 

thisway: back the fuck up beotch 

joshjoseph: shit what

thisway: frnkie is mine like 1090% 

wenttoschool: only 1090? 

thisway: 1000%** asshole 

bjsfordays: wait 

thisway: and his eyes aren't fucking blue get it right 

thisway: wait what ¿¿

bjsfordays: wait wait gee I didn't mean iero 

joshjoseph: Oreo 

bjsfordays: did i fucking say "frnk" or "Frankie"

bjsfordays: no 

bjsfordays: I fucking said Frank 

bjsfordays: as in frank wright 

thisway: oh 

bjsfordays: so pls calm ur balls fam 

jasshoe: ooh like that new kid ? 

bjsfordays: yeah 

frnk: get some 

trickytrickytricky: ooh he's in my class rn 

trickytrickytricky: oh wait b ur also in my class 

ryurie: I was gunna ask which b but brendons not here even 

 

tyjo: @ bjsfordays (lol) gAAY

bjsfordays: rude 

melaniemartini: but tru 

bjsfordays: well, I don't actually know BlueFrank's gender so 

bjsfordays: so i don't actually know if its gays yet 

gagskarth: "yet"

melaniemartini: "BlueFrank" 

 

thisway: HazelFrank where u at 

frnk: pls don't call me that 

thisway: call u what HazelFrank?

frnk: that 

thisway: what HazelFrank? 

frnk: just don't 

thisway: don't what HazelFrank 

 

trickytrickytricky: pete and I are talking to BlueFrank and he's really cool 

trickytrickytricky: we three also have fifth period together 

wentwithpatrick: he doesn't know about the chat lol and he keeps trying to talk to me but I'm typing 

bjsfordays: omfg what wait 

bjsfordays: what

bjsfordays: what's he like? 

bjsfordays: pronouns he right? 

bjsfordays: omfg im silently screaming 

wentwithpatrick: I'm adding him 

bjsfordays: WHAT 

bjsfordays: WAIT

bjsfordays: U CANT NOT YET 

bjsfordays: JUST WAIT FOR ME TI BLIWNUP THE CHAT PLEASE 

rayway: shh child 

rayway: just let him add him 

wentwithpatrick: brethren tyler 

wentwithpatrick: if u would so gloriously do the honour pls 

wentwithpatrick: o great 

joshjoseph: pls don't talk to my husband like that 

tyjo has added plsdontcallmefrank to the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

plsdontcallmefrank: hey wassup guys im frank 

frnk: same 

melaniemartini: r00d #notaguy 

thisway: #r00d 

frnk: oh yeah 

frnk: #r00d 

plsdontcallmefrank: what? 

thisway: they/them 

frnk: ze/zir 

frnk: but they is also g sometimes 

plsdontcallmefrank: ohh shit sorry frens 

tyjo: welcome welcome welcome 

plsdontcallmefrank: thank 

trickytrickytricky: hey fren there's someone I'd like u to meet (: 

wentwithpatrick: aHem 

 

ryurie: billie's hiding and he gave his phone to Brendon 

ryurie: but not without locking it first 

ryurie: "ha now you're locked out for an hour shithead" -my boyfriend 2K16 

plsdontcallmefrank: lol wow 

plsdontcallmefrank: why he hide? 

 

-11:57pm-   
mykey: goodnight everyone 

mykey: take care can't wait to see you tomorrow 

thisway: mikey...

mykey: goodnight gee. 

 

-1:34am-  
bjsfordays: okay so 

bjsfordays: hellofranknotfrankitsnicetomeetuandits1amsogoodnightimeandgoodmorning

bjsfordays: inaturallygetubernervousaroundcutepeoplesoimsorrynotsorry 

bjsfordays: helloagainandgoodbye 

bjsfordays: also, if u don't want to be called Frank whst do u want to be called


	44. tree but not tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rereereading this chapter..i feel a bit off about it but hopefully it's ok

melaniemartini: I wanna meet a cute girl I hate u bj 

 

rayway: hey is mikey okay? 

wenttothebathroom: what's wrong with mikey? 

thisway: he wasn't feeling good yesterday and hasn't come out of his room yet 

tyjo: did something happen? 

thisway: idk but i think it might just be the usual you know 

thisway: it comes and goes and loves to be where it ain't fuckin wanted 

plsdontcallmefrank: what is it? 

joshjoseph: you see, wright, we all have the gay and we also have the depression 

tyjo: amen 

plsdontcallmefrank: ohh sorry 

tyjo: + may th rpower of christ compel thee depression 

 

plsdontcallmefrank: also..aha hey billie 

(BlueFrank looks over at Billie who sits a few tables away in science class) 

(Billie looks and then quickly looks away) 

bjsfordays: fUck 

plsdontcallmefrank: whst? 

bjsfordays: WRONG CHAT 

 

(bjsfordays is typing...to group chat 'idek') 

((bjsfordays: hELP ME)) 

(bjsfordays is typing...to group chat 'battle of the bands') 

bjsfordays: hello mr wright 

plsdontcallmefrank: lol hey 

bjsfordays: so...what can I call you? 

bjsfordays: if u don't mind me asking 

plsdontcallmefrank: hm idk actually 

plsdontcallmefrank: but I've been playing with a few names 

plsdontcallmefrank: Stan 

bjsfordays: no 

plsdontcallmefrank: stuv 

jasshoe: what no. that's either sounds like fake sugar or stew 

plsdontcallmefrank: thank jasshoe 

bjsfordays: lol but seriously no 

plsdontcallmefrank: Sam? 

bjsfordays: let's just lose the s names 

thisway: what about t 

plsdontcallmefrank: t? 

plsdontcallmefrank: like toad

plsdontcallmefrank: todd I meant todd 

tyjo: hello toad 

plsdontcallmefrank: lmao pls 

bjsfordays: well 

bjsfordays: like tan 

bjsfordays: lol or like ten 

bjsfordays: from 'tanner'

ryurie: "no" -Brendon 

ryurie: "please add me back in" -b 

joshjoseph: like...troy 

tyjo: and b will be gabriella right 

joshjoseph: -.- 

ryurie: HsM /(^-^)/

plsdontcallmefrank: like trey? 

tyjo: meh 

bjsfordays: meh 

plsdontcallmefrank: like tree? 

jasshoe: tray 

ryurie: "queen" -b 

joshjoseph: like tree but not tree 

plsdontcallmefrank: tre 

tyjo: oooh 

trickytrickytricky: ooh 

bjsfordays: ooh 

joshjoseph: ooh 

ryurie: "shit boi" -b 

jasshoe: ooh


	45. Taking place right after the last chapter

tre: hey how's mikey 

gagskarth: I think he's feeling better? He's drawing now. Hasn't smile but at least he's doing something nice right 

tre: yeah 

tre: and thanks @gagskarth 

tyjo: yO HEY 

tyjo: WE HAVENT ALK INTRODUCED OURSELVES TI TRE YET 

tyjo: or BLUEFRANK AT ALL 

tre: Patrick told me about BlueFrank 

tre: >.>

Tyjo: aLpHaBeTiCaL oRdEr 

gagskarth: hey tre im alex and like, I'm biromantic but completely 100% gaysexual for jack or what we like to call jacksexual 

gagskarth: he/him, they/them 

jasshoe: I'm next 

tyjo: no 

tyjo: aLpHaBeTiCaL oRdEr 

jasshoe: yeah b for barakat 

Joshjoseoh: no 

bjsfordays: hey tre I'm billie im panromantic and demisexual maybe? and I am single. 

bjsfordays: please notice how i said single 

bjsfordays: and he/him is good 

ryurie: Brendon says hi motherfucking tre 

ryurie: "they kicked me out of the chat a like, last week ago or something? a few days ago? but more specifically.. ZoMeOnE kicked me out..Anyway, I'm the best and I am the queen. Even though Alex was voted queen I am lit the queen tho" -Brendon 

frnk: I Zee what u did there 

ryurie: "I am homo-romantic and pansexual. I am dating the lovely beautiful dirty-minded hot ass man typing this up and he/him is good, but i don't even know I might look up some other pronouns but you can also call me they or she, I think I like those" -b 

ryurie: "and I think that's it bitcches . Signing off for now mUAH" 

tre: how lucky of u ryurie 

ryurie: ugh lol don't get me started 

frnk: hey sup other frnk 

frnk: "bluefrank" 

tre: heh stfu 

frnk: \^.^/ 

frnk: so tre I am panromantic and pandemisexual I am dating the glorious fabulous sassy gerard way 

frnk: ze/zir and they sometimes 

frnk: welcome 

thisway: hey fren 

thisway: I'm Gerard Way pls call meh gee or whatever

tre: hey

thisway: I'm panromantic and pandemisexual and I am dating and so fucking in love with the amazing beautiful frnk 

thisway: they them 

jasshoe: yes 

jasshoe: okay alright so 

jasshoe: hello i am jack 

jasshoe: I am alexsexual and well hkmosexual and polyromantic I think 

jasshoe: I v love much v v good shit good shit#100 #100 love Alex. They're my boyfriend and I am like x100 happy. 

jasshoe: #tgfa

jasshoe: he him is gooood 

gagskarth: #tsfj <3 

 

tyjo: babe that's u 

joshjoseph: what? 

joshjoseph: oH okay 

joshjoseph: heyya 

joshjoseph: I am the spookiest jim jam 

joshjoseph: I love doges and I believe in aliens

joshjoseph: (: 

tyjo: *cough cough* 

tyjo: ass 

tyjo: hole 

joshjoseph: ok not joking but I am tylerjosephsexual and biromantic 

joshjoseph: I'm dating tyler and I cant think of anything in the entire fucking universe I would rather do 

joshjoseph: he him and probably some other pronoun I haven't looked up yet 

melaniemartini: mel mel mel in the house boiiii

melaniemartini: it's nice to meet you tre ! 

melaniemartini: i am mel martinez , a homosexual biromantic single she pronoun !! \^_^/ 

melaniemartini: welcome to the group chat friend 

mykey: me next? 

mykey: hey tre i'm mikey and I am demisexual and panromantic 

mykey: I'm single

mykey: there's probably something wrong with my head but it hasn't killed me yet 

mykey: and uh yeah that's it 

mykey: oh and he/him for now 

tre: glad to meet u mikey 

tyjo: our brains are sick but that's ok 

trickytrickytricky: hey sup im patrick and I'm dating Pete Meme wentz and I think we're gunna still be in love in the third life 

trickytrickytricky: I'm demihomosexual and homoromantic 

trickytrickytricky: he him 

 

wenttoschool: yOOOOO IM A MEME 

wenttoschool: MEMEZ YOO

trickytrickytricky: baby please 

wenttoschool: i'm pete ! 

wenttoschool: Im uh yeah pretty much just gay all around 

wenttoschool: no offence tho frerard 

wenttoschool: u two are cute and all 

wenttoschool: but I am homosexual with slight panromantic tendencies (; 

wenttoschool: and I love Patrick. 

wenttoschool: can't wait to marry that fucker 

tre: ahah can't wait man 

tre: -or...."man"??

wenttoschool: yeah he pronouns are all g 

rayway: hey tre!!

rayway: I'm Ray and I'm demisexual and biromantic 

rayway: singleee 

rayway: (: and he/him, they/them 

ryurie: and now me 

ryurie: me me me me me me me ! 

ryurie: mE XD 

ryurie: IM LITERALLY THE STAR 

ryurie: I am Ryan and Urie is not my last name but bitch it will be 

ryurie: I am pansexual and panromantic 

ryurie: dating the fabulous and talented Brendon boyd urie 18 born 04.12<3 

ryurie: he him 

tyjo: and then mee 

tyjo: I am tyler 

tyjo: I am, well, I honestly can't ever see myself being in love with anyone else or having sex with anyone but josh 

tyjo: but I am joshdunpandemisexual and demiromantic 

tyjo: yeah i'm dating jishua and i think there would be a lot of death if i weren't 

tre: oh ..?

tyjo: but like 

tyjo: lol omg nevermind ignore that 

tyjo: anyway my pronouns vary a lot 

tyjo: I'm genderfluid and I'm good with he, she, they pronouns 

tre: cool 

tre: I'm tre and I am meh, still questioning but I think I'm demihomosexual and panromantic

tre: and yeah, billie i noticed your singleness i am single too 

tre: he him


	46. heh

melaniemartini: ok so I've been in this chat for like a week and would like to declare that I am ready to make requests for more add ins 

tyjo: hm but ur not ready yet 

melaniemartini: tYLER SMOL BEAN JOSEPH I AM DEFINETELY READY 

tyjo: have u ever even had a martini? 

joshjoseph: oohh 

melaniemartini: dUH. You callin me a liar Joseph? I had a few sips once at a cousins friends sixteenth birthday 

melaniemartini: duh 

tyjo: right 

tyjo: i still think not 

melaniemartini: fine 

melaniemartini: I'll just have to rebel 

melaniemartini has added ashfran to the group chat 'battle of the bands'

tyjo has removed ashfran from the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

melaniemartini has added haygay to the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

tyjo has removed haygay from the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

melaniemartini has added gabebabe to the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

tyjo has removed gabebabe from the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

melaniemartini has added toeham to the group chat 'battle of the bands'

tyjo has removed toeham from the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

melaniemartini has added chrissalih to the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

tyjo has removed chrissalih from the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

joshjoseph: aw chris 

thisway: WAIT 

thisway: JUST HOLF OFF FOR A FUDKING MOMENT 

thisway: KCKEY WAY WAT HAGE Y DONE U MINSTER

mykey: idkwyta

thisway: mY POOR BABY LOOLA

ryurie: ur cat? 

thisway: YEEAH MY FUCIKINF CST 

mykey: heh 

thisway: NO 

thisway: I'd ONT WKKNWO WHY BUT IMM LIKE 

thisway: gasp 

thisway: ALERGIC TO HER R AOMETHING 

frnk: and what'd mikey do 

thisway: idk

thisway: ASOMETHING IM SURE 

mykey: heh 

thisway: LOLA DKKKEPS TRYING T O CUDDLE FNFFIT BUT IVE LOCKED MYSELF INT HE BATHROKN

thisway: mIVJAEL GO CALL MOM I THINK SHE CANT HEAR ME ScReAmInG BC SHE JAS JER HEADPHONE S IN OUTSIDE SOONG HER YOGA STUFF 

mykey: heh 

joshjoseph: lol yeah I see her from across the street at my window 

thisway: DONT LOOK AT MY MOM 

ryurie: "damn i think I see her too" - Brendon 

thisway: OFF FUCK B IM DYING HERE AND URE NOT IN THE CHAT ANYMORE GTFO

 

thisway: SHITNO

thisway: pllEASE DONT TAKE LOOLA FROM ME I LOVE HRR 

thisway: ok so my mom has Lola in her room and she won't let get near me ever again and we're going to the doctors later and I don't want her to take her away do anyone of you want her? 

ryurie: "your mom?" -Brendon 

thisway: Brendon I swear to god. 

tyjo: I can take her 

joshjoseph: me too 

melaniemartini: me tooo 

wenttothebathroom: meee

thisway: frnk? 

frnk: what no 

frnk: I mean id love to take her but u like hugs 

frnk: and I like giving u hugs 

frnk: but I'm not giving u hugs if I'm covered in lola fur and then u die or smthg

thisway: oh 

thisway: right right 

thisway: ty will she be ok with zack and mads and jay 

tyjo: fuck them 

tyjo: I want a cat 

melaniemartini has added zacefron, maddyraddy, jayslay to the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

melaniemartini: "fuck them" -ur brother 

maddyraddy: ffs t 

jayslay: u know im a snitch bruh 

tyjo: nO MEL WHST HAVE U DONE 

tyjo: NONONO GO AEAY 

tyjo has removed maddyraddy, jayslay, zacefron from the group chat 'battle of the bands'

tyjo has left the group chat

joshjoseph has added tyjo to the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

trickytrickytricky: shit 

tyjo: yes gee give me the kitty pls 

 

wenttoschool: Ty's ignoring Mel so Mel started ignoring Ty 

wenttoschool: shit 

mykey: lol


	47. new kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome back b

ryurie: yo yo add me back in 

ryurie: I have to tell u folks something imprtant 

ryurie: hurry 

tyjo: Bren? 

ryurie: yeah hurry 

tyjo has added beebo to the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

beebo: ok so today there's gunna be a new kid 

beebo: and I'm so sory 

beebo: I wanna start by saying sorry os much guise lmao 

beebo: he's a asshat 

beebo: he's a douche canoe 

beebo: he's a ...

beebo: dare i say 

beebo: a fuck boy 

joshjoseph: leave. 

gagskarth: gtfoooo nu fuckbois bruh 

jasshoe: pretty sure ur a fuck boy lex 

gagskarth: don't insult me 

beebo: but listen it isn't my fault and shit i don't know how i got into this situation but he's like 

beebo: a childhood friend 

beebo: we grew up together a bit and were friends for like 5 years 

beebo: so...idek pls be nice? even if he isn't? 

joshjoseph: aw ive rarely seen this side of b before 

beebo: shut the fuck up josh 

joshjoseph: aand there they are 

 

tyjo: wow dallon's rly somethin bren 

tyjo: slightly homophobic, slightly transphobic, and dissed my pink nails 

tyjo: he don't know about u do he 

beebo: :'(( 

beebo: wait tho i think he might be bi or something maybe he's just suppressing himself or something shit 

joshjoseph: >:(( 

 

tyjo: shit josh is about to fight™

frnk: this'll be fun 

frnk: he hasn't fight™ in a while 

trickytrickytricky: no frnk stop it this is bad 

melaniemartini: daaaaaaamn 

melaniemartini: u don't insult a gay boi like dat 

melaniemartini: dAAMN U DO NOT INSULT A GAY BOIS GENDERFLUID BIUFRIEND WTH BRENDON STOP HIM


	48. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol

Brendon's walking with Dallon home. Dallon lives just a street away from him. Brendon wrapped Dallon's arm around his own shoulders as he helps support his heavy(tall) body weight. Dallon, sporting a deep, dark black eye and a busted lip, needs all the help he can get. But Ryan's there too, walking a few feet behind, not helping. 

beebo: im so sorry everyone. im sos orry. 

joshjoseph: my hand fucking hurts brendon 

tyjo: then u shouldn't punch people 

 

Dallon looks up and points at an upcoming yellow house.

Throughout the whole walk, Dallon's mumbling under his breath, not bad things but stresses, "...ohh...gee's gunna be so worried. im gunna make gee sad again. im gunna disappoint gee." shit like that. Brendon hardly understands it and honestly doesn't care about it. He's probably just gunna get in trouble by his parents or something. 

After dropping off Dallon, Ryan takes Brendon's hand in his and they start walking home. 

Before Ryan goes inside his house, Brendon kisses the hand he holds and hugs Ryan, kinda not wanting to let go. 

After Ryan's gone and Brendon turns to the side walk, he feels like this is gunna be a long fucking week.


	49. b no

beebo: dallon got cute tho u gotta give him that 

joshjoseph: brendon don't


	50. oh boy

Four days later - Eveyones been busy. And things have been awkward with Dallon. Brendon tries to make him feel "welcome" at the school and Ryan gets more and more jealous that Brendon's not spending time with him. Josh is avoiding Dallon and ultimately, Brendon too. Tyler and Mel made up and started a list on people who to add in the chat, Tyler insisted a minimal of 6 people. Mel fought for 7. So it's 7. 

("Ten people." "Melanie." "Ten" "Five." "Nine!" "Five." "Eight!" "Six." "Seven! Seven is my final offer!!" "Fine. Seven.") 

Everyone else is doing great. Gerard found out they are indeed v allergic to cat, and they literally cried at the doctors before calling Frank at school and bursting into more tears while telling them. 

Jack and Alex joined Mel and Tyler in adding people to the chat and Tyler made a lot of screeching pterodactyl noises. 

Pete and Tyler take turns keeping Lola at their houses. Mel insists joining too after a few days. 

Ray and Mikey drink a lot of tea and take Patrick with them to the mall to buy cute, comfort things: flower crowns, nerd shirts, make up maybe. 

Tre and Billie get paired a lot together in school assignments and they've met up a lot after school for like the past week (Billie: "they're not dates" Mikey: "they kind of are" B: "no they're not" Brendon: "yeah they are" Billie: "no they aren't !" Tre: "they kind of are.." Billie: "o..o-okay."). Billie found out Tre likes wearing flats and earrings and mascara and lip gloss. 

Billie recently found out Tre's lip gloss tastes like faux raspberries. 

It's on Friday when Brendon's walking home that Dallon mumbling about something again. Brendon this time, asks him, to be nice, "dude what the hell are you saying." 

Dallon looks to him and then down with a small breathy chuckle, "sorry, it's a, like, shit, it's like a coping mechanism of sorts Bren. Whenever I do something I just think of someone and I think of what they would think if they saw me right then or know what the hell I was doing. I only do this with one person though." 

Brendon nods, "that's uh, cool...I mean, no its not cool, it's probably unhealthy but.." 

The both go silent as they reach Dallon's house. 

Brendon sees someone sitting, waiting on Dallon's front steps. He arches an eye brow.

"So who's your coping mechanism about?" Brendon asks nosily. 

Dallon smiles, thinking of the answer, and seeing the person in front of his house, "right there bruh," he nods his chin, "my gee, my ride or die." 

They reach Dallon's steps and the person sitting down there stands and -shit is fucking tall, leans down to kiss Dallon's cheek and they hug, and it's almost cute if it weren't confusing. 

"Brend, this is my boyfriend. My Gabe Saporta." 

"Hey Brendon. Dal, Brendon and I have known eachother for a few years actually, we've all been going to high school together." 

 

beebo: i am so fucking shit faced rn assholes

beebo: ryan baby u should have walked with us today 

beebo: dallon introduced me to someone today 

beebo: his motherfucking boyfriend 

beebo: gabe fucking saporta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me!! PLEASE READ! 
> 
> Okay so I thought I liked where this was going and I do! But I'm at a bit of a crossroads for Gabe. I originally wanted Gabe and Dallon to be like two tall, fuck boy teenagers together but were absolutely gay for eachother, like, to picture it, they would be sort bullies but gay rude ass bullies together. And they would stereotype a lot and it would be weird for the others but super cute. But I am in love with the idea of pastel / feminine / pretty / fashionable / stereotypically colourfully gay Gabe. But I really wanted to go with my original idea...
> 
> What should I do? 
> 
> What would you like to see? 
> 
> Please comment your opinions!!
> 
> c: i can't think for myself c:


	51. oooh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> +swearinggg

tyjo: gABE FUCKING SAPORTA 

beebo: yes ! 

tyjo: THAT IS THE TALLEST

beebo: yES 

tyjo: FUCK BOYIEST BOY 

beebo: YES 

tyjo: MOST SHITTIEST BULLY AT SCHOOL WHO BRAGS UNCOMFORTABLY AND UNNECESSARILY ABOUT HIS SWEEY ASS GIRLFRIEND AND CAN LITERALLY SIT ON U AND SAY HE DIDNT SEE U AND IT BE TRU BC HES SO TALL 

beebo: YEEEEEEEEEEES 

tyjo: THEE GABE SAPORTA THAT LIT FUCKING MADE OUT WITH PETE AND THEN SAID NO HOMO BRO 

beebo: yes tyler i just said yeah 

tyjo: BUT GABE IS GABE 

joshjoseph: AND DALLON IS DALLON TWO FUCK BOYS DO NOT MAKE A GOOD THING

beebo: GABE TOLD ME THAT THEY MET ONLINE AND THEY FOUND OUT DALLON WAS FROM HERE SO DALLON PLANNED TO MOVE BACK TO BE WITH GABE 

beebo: BUT RIGHT BEFORE HE GOT HERE 

tyjo: GABE WAS AT THAT ROCK CONCERT FOR THE WEEK THAT HE WON 

trickytrickytricky: BUT NOW GHEYRE BACK AND TOGETHER AND IT IS KINDA FUCKING CUTE NO? 

trickytrickytricky: but it does make me feel uneasy knowing that gabe made out with pete and it indeed was homo 

melaniemartinez: JOSH PUNCHED GABE SAPORTAS BOYFRIEND OMF 

 

wenttoschool: I am fucking on gabes ass rn trying to get him to talk that fucking tall asshole what the hell we're like besties whta the hell 

trickytrickytricky: I hope ur being metaphorical 

 

tyjo: we should all just sit down and talk amirite 

joshjoseph: that douche canoe insulted u 

tyjo: yeah but 

joshjoseph: he saw us holding hands and said "dATS GAY BRUH" 

tyjo: y eah but 

joshjoseph: he laughed and hit his fucking knee when i agreed 

joshjoseph: he 

joshjoseph: fucking hell 

tyjo: i know 

tyjo: we don't have to talk yet, not this week, maybe next week ok 

tyjo: it's ok josh 

tyjo: it's ok 

tyjo: pls calm down ok 

tyjo: i love u 

 

joshjoseph: i love you too


	52. the list + beef

jasshoe: who wants to see our LiSt ((;

melaniemartini: hey no leaking 

gagskarth: #leaked 

tyjo: lol fine go ahead 

jasshoe: 1. rian dawson 2. zack merrick 

gagskarth: 3. Joe ham 4. Andy Hurley 

melaniemartini: 5. ashley pashley 6. gabe 

tyjo: 7. dallon weeks 

wenttoschool: can i add friends 

melaniemartini: nope sorry waiting list is full good bye 

joshjoseph: ur adding dallon? 

tyjo: ye 

joshjoseph: oh 

joshjoseph: can u add debby in then 

tyjo: no 

tyjo: the list is full 

tyjo: no that's not how this works 

tyjo: u don't add people in spite of other people 

tyjo has left the group chat 

melaniemartini: who's debby 

melaniemartini: debby colesone? 

beebo: debby colesone moved schools like two years so 

melaniemartini: oh 

frnk: debby fucking ryan is josh's old friend who was kinda obsessed with him 

frnk: but jOSH STOPPED BEING FRIENDS WITH HER WHEN HE STARTED GOING PUBLIC WITH TYLER BC SHE WAS TOO CRAZY AND I DONT KNO WWHY WE WOULD ADD HER IN 

thisway added tyjo into the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

beebo: pls stay child 

beebo: ur too smol to be alone 

 

melaniemartini: hm i have something to say but don't wanna say it here 

melaniemartini: what do 

trickytrickytricky: make another group chat 

 

melaniemartini has added theybae, ashleymartinez, gayleytheyring, gagskarth, trickytrickytricky, gbreezy, wenthome, beebo, ryguy, bjsfordays, tredude to the group chat 'girls + chicks with dicks' 

theybae: nice 

bjsfordays: yo i'm not a girl 

ryguy: sure 

gagskarth: I love this 

gagskarth: can i add my boyfriend<3 

melaniemartini: nu he's in science doing a chemical thing and he need no distractions 

gagskarth added mychemicaljack to the group chat 'girls + chicks with dicks' 

mychemicaljack: yess 

mychemicaljack: omg baby 

mychemicaljack: baby boy guess what 

mychemicaljack: i think i could set something on fire over here with these chemicals 

gagskarth: whatever ur heart wants babe. 

gayleytheyring: please do not 

mychemicaljack: lemme SEND U A VIDDEO LEX

mychemicaljack: [sent a video clip]

melaniemartini: tHAT IS DANGETOUS AND GET OFF UR PHONE RN YOUNG MAN 

melaniemartini: anyway, this isn't what I made this chat for. Well, for the most part. 

melaniemartini: as a great start to the weekend, I say all us lipstick wearing fellows go out this evening to the mall to just have a good time and be with us girls

trickytrickytricky: literally right here 

melaniemartini: I know u buy purple lip stick patrick its fucking gorgeous and we nee d more of that 

(trickytrickytricky is typing...)

melaniemartini: we won't think of you as any else of a man ok pat but now you'll be the most prettiest manly man 

ryguy: and u want b and i to join?

melaniemartini: ofc. queens of fashion and good taste boi u two better be comin' 

ashleymartinez: this sounds great what time 

tredude: aw thanks for adding me 

tredude: we should invite gee too btwAY 

trickytrickytricky: I'm adding Ray and mikey bc they are literally like in the closet chicks with dicks 

trickytrickytricky added rayway, mykey to the group chat 'girls + chicks with dicks' 

tredude: aw nvm frerard are having date night 

melaniemartini: about an hour from now @ honey 

wenthome: yES 

wenthome: ...I notice that the other half of joshler isn't here...

theybae: me too


	53. hm

frnk: I'm glad we're adding gabe and Dallon to the chat 

frnk: it'll definitely show how we're taking a step forward to better Dallon and brendons friendship and a treaty with gabe 

frnk: i've been put into too many lockers 

thisway: wth Frank 

thisway: are you on ur phone during our date 

thisway: what the hell person 

frnk: waht 

thisway: ur so rude 

frnk: you know what fuck u g u r on ur phone too 

gagskarth: #caught 

thisway: no I'm not 

frnk: hm 

thisway: at least I didn't sneak off to the bathroom so I could text 

thisway: i stayed right at the table #noshame 

frnk: hm

thisway: stop hm'ing me 

thisway: ze's saying it out loud now 

thisway: "hm" "hm" "hm" 

thisway: im about to hm zir ass out for this restaurant 

frnk: hm


	54. girls night out fuck you

melaniemartini to ashleymartinez

melaniemartini: hey hon ready?

ashleymartinez: yup should be down soon, you almost here?

melaniemartini: yeah, just picking up Tyler first

melaniemartini: Hayley and lex are already with me

  
theybae to joshsucksrightaboutnow

theybae: ya idk im busy

theybae: ill probably message u before bed

joshsucksrightaboutnow: where u goin?

theybae: the mall

theybae: ill talk to u later

joshsucksrightaboutnow: ty please id really like to talk about this asap

theybae: and i have to go j

theybae: bye

joshsucksrightaboutnow: tyler

joshsucksrightaboutnow: ty pls im sorry and i want yiu to know tgat i love u so much

joshsucksrightaboutnow: ill wait for your call all night ya know

joshsucksrightaboutnow: ily baby nb

  
gagskarth to jacskarth

gagskarth: omg baby change ur user

jacskarth: never

jacskarth: what's up

gagskarth: just wonderin where u were

gagskarth: mels gathered our team and were on our way now

jacskarth: nice

jacskarth: patricks making out with pete rn while we wait for ray to get out here and then we're still picking up mikey

gagskarth: is pete actually taking his bike?

jacskarth: yeeeaaa

gagskarth: yell "praise peterick" for me would ya

jacskarth: ofc bb <3

  
"Fuck that's hot!" Ryan yells out the window to Peterick making out as they drive by Ray's house where Patrick's car is parked. Jack leans over in the car and honks the horn at them before Brendon honks back.

ryurie to bjsfordays, tredude

ryurie: yo im psyked for the mall

bjsfordays: I don't thinks that's what it is

tredude: I'm gunna buy so much cool shit people are gunna call me like, "tre cool"

  
beandone to ryurie

beandone: baby i dropped my lipstick

beandone: reach over and grab it

beandone: it fell by my feet

beandone: reach down

beandone: wayyy down

beandone: and then just kinda suck my dick

ryurie: omf just fuckinf drive u piece of shit

ryurie: get off ur phone loser

ryurie: ((i would have sucked ur dick anyway))

  
melaniemartini to the group chat 'girls + chicks with dicks'

melaniemartini: so breezy never responded to me...

melaniemartini: guess she's not comin

melaniemartini: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
thisway to mykey

thisway: hey i heard ur going out

thisway: where the hell to?

mykey: girls night out fuck you

thisway: excuse me

mykey: nothing, respected big brother, have a good night see you later


	55. The mall

"Okay so there's a lot of us so, we need either a buddy system or we literally swear an oath that we stick together." Mel says to the big friend group. 

"But Brendon and I visit the bathroom a lot." Ryan piped up. 

"Hell yeah." Brendon mumbled pulling Ryan in. 

"Okay..ew." Mel shivered. "Buddy system? Then meet at the food court?" 

Everyone agreed and started pairing up. Tyler couldn't help but hold a feeling of miserableness. 

Mel paired with Ashley. Patrick paired with Pete. Billie paired with Tre. Brendon and Ryan. Alex and Jack. Ray and Mikey. And Hayley pulled Tyler into a tight hug. 

"See you all later!" Hayley yells back with a wave as everyone separates. She puts an arm around Tyler and pulls them closer, places a motherly kiss in their hair, "I'm sorry ty..come on, let's shop away our sorrows." 

 

trickytrickytricky: ok but we literally just started separating and ryden is already gone? 

trickytrickytricky: ive been friends with them for like seven yrs or whatever? 

trickytrickytricky: this is still alarming 

wenttothemalllll: ya but jalex is also gone babe 

wenttothemalllll: and soon we'll be meeting them in the restroom too ya know 

bjsfordays: u deserved that hit from patrick, pete 

 

gayleytheyring: ...

gayleytheyring: why am i also still surprised to find Ashley AnD jalex in the sexy lingerie section in victorias secret? 

theybae: omg lol alex and jack 

theybae: jack-"do u think this thong would make my ass look fat?" 

gayleytheyring: alex-"baby im gunna say u look great and either way, u know I'm gunna suck you off until u feel great too" 

ryurie: and whyyyyy are you two in vics secret in the sexy lingerie section huh

theybae: stuff 

beebo: whst kind of stuff sir 

theybae: sexy stuff honey 

beebo: what kinda of sexy stuff 

ryurie: do tell 

theybae: sex related sexy stuff 

ryurie: oH MY. 

beebo: how scandalous 

ryurie: do tell more 

beebo: do tell more sir 

theybae: let's just say...it's gunna be sexy 

ryurie: ohh my 

 

mykey: ray and i just ran into trillie and peterick and can i just say that no one should be allowed the power of buying that many funko pop figures 

gayleytheyring: don't u have like 7 at home 

mykey: yES BUT NOT 10 or 13 or 18 ffs 

mykey: 'm looking at u billie, tre, and pete 

bjsfordays: hRY

tredude: WHOA THERE 

bjsfordays: Ray has like 10 too 

rayway: nine, the tenth one amazon hasn't sent yet 

rayway: BUT I DONT HAVE 13 

bjsfordays: 14* I just bought another one 

wenttothemalllll: and it's only 18 funko pops how can u not buy 18 ? 

trickytrickytricky: he has 6 more at his house and 4 at mine 

 

ashleymartinez: fooooood 

beebo: u headed to the food court already? 

melaniemartini: yeee

melaniemartini: the mall also closes in an half an hour so 

 

gayleytheyring: ahh tonight was so fun and i have so many cute things now, along with cute dc comics boxers 

(trickytrickytricky is typing...) 

(tredude is typing...)

(jacskarth is typing...) 

 

Tyler pressed the home button on their phone and slowly made their way to the phone app. 

They clicked it and in fifth place for 'recent calls' and first place for 'favourites' was indeed their favourite, "josh" 

Tyler did change his contact name a lot but for now it was lowercase josh. 

They pressed the contact and then pressed the little phone icon and brought the phone to their ear. 

They walked over to their bed as the line rang and they laid down gently. 

On the third ring, and midway pulling the blanket up to their stomach, Tyler heard a little noise that indicated that someone had picked up and they waited for someone to answer. 

"Hello..?" 

"Hey Josh."


	56. lol tiny chapter // the start of somethin big

beebo: bruh ur breaking up a marriage 

dallobweaks: on it man


	57. descriptive chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i went camping this weekend and didn't have wifi but i wrote kinda a lot (:

"Josh!" Laura Dun tells throughout the house from the front door. 

"Someone's at the door for you!" 

Josh gets out of bed, and clambers out of his room and down the stairs. 

As he reaches the last few steps, he looks up sullenly to the person at the door, he hasn't been taking his temporary separation with Tyler well. 

But once he sees who's at the door, his emotions don't much change but his eyes darken and he turns to clamber back up the stairs. 

"Don't let this douche back in the house mom." Josh mumbles as he thinks about how he wasted all this energy just to get annoyed and go back up stairs. 

He hears his mom gasp from the kitchen, "Joshua William Dun. Apologize right now, you do not use those kind of words in my house." 

Josh stops and sighs heavily ad rolls his eyes "Okay, yeah, sorry." 

Laura walks up and looks at the person before looking at her son. "Josh. He said he wanted to talk to you. Go get dressed and talk to him." 

"Noooo.." Josh grumbles as he trudged into his room to find something to wear. 

 

"What the hell do you want." Josh demands as he closes the door behind him and faces Dallon who has seated himself on the front steps. 

"Was wonderin' if you wanted to get some ice cream, man." Dallon says with a shy smile, standing up. 

"Did you break me up with my datefriend to get with me...because I swear to god-" 

"Oh my god. Did you two actually break up?" Dallon asks with a genuine voice and a concerned look. 

Josh looks at the ground and scratches his elbow in habit, "Well, no. But...he thought we should take a break, like just for this weekend- a weekend where we don't talk or see eachother, to cool off. We've kinda been fighting every time we talk. So...I know it's for the best..and it's just a weekend but..." 

"But you miss him." Dallon finished gently, "I know." 

"How long you and Gabe been together?" Josh asks, as he starts walking to the ice cream shop a few streets over. 

Josh sees Dallon smile. "Like two years, man." 

Josh nods. 

After the two get ice cream and sit down and talk, they really start to get to know eachother. 

Dallon...is a fuckboy. And he likes that. Gabe likes that too. Dallon likes the freedom and the looseness of the lifestyle. ("Okay...next subject. This "being a fuck boy is a lifestyle" is too weird for me." -Josh) 

Josh's favourite colour is green and purple. He kinda has many favourites but he decided to stick to those ones today. Tyler's favourite colour's blue. Tyler doesn't really like red, but...like, respects it. Tyler also likes writing with this orange pen he got a while ago, not for normal writing though, just doodling. Tyler likes writing with black. And painting with black. And wearing black. Tyler lights up when he realizes he matches with gee, or anyone else in the group wearing all black that day. 

Dallon softly interrupts, to tell Josh he's just rambling about Tyler. 

Josh blushes, and checks the time in his phone, discreetly checking if Tyler had wanted to break the temporary separation and texted him. 

"So..." Dallon says awkwardly stretching his legs. "I'm really sorry about all our beef, man. Honest to god. Honest to Madonna. Honest to memes. I didn't mean for it to get this far and really this is probably just about my fuckboy-ness. And my..like...inner hate ya know? I...I've always kinda stuck up my nose to being gay and...Gabe really helps with that. And I guess that week he wasn't here and I saw you and Ty I just..." 

Dallon sighs loudly. "I'm really sorry..." his voice soft and normal. 

Josh listens. He listens and nods and listens and nods. And then he empathizes, then sympathizes. 

Josh sits closer to Dallon and bumps his shoulder with his as he shrugs. "We're okay, Dallon. What you did was shit man. But we're okay...Me and Tyler....You and I." 

Dallon looks up at him quickly. I kinda fucking looks like he was crying. "Really?" 

Josh smiles nicely, before elbowed him a bit. "'Really?' yourself. Are you actually crying?" 

Dallon barks a laugh, while he vigorously wipes his eyes with his sleeves. 

 

Dallon walks Josh home and tries to pull a secret hand shakes but Josh's hand just flops in the air and then drops to his side. Josh stares at Dallon with a "are you serious" face. They laugh. 

"And here we go." Dallon says clasping the fence around Josh's house. 

"Yup." Josh nods entering the gate. Dallon lets the gate close.

"You leaving now?" Josh asks. 

"You inviting me in?" Dallon asks with a teasing smile. 

Josh rolls his eyes before Dallon says, "But nah, aha, no thanks. I'm headed to Gee's house. Uh - Gee as in Gabe..not Way." 

Josh chuckles before nodding. "Thanks for tonight and uh, yeah, see you Monday." 

Dallon smiles, and nods. "Of course man. I'm v glad we're friends, J. That shit's dope." 

Josh cringes on the inside. "Heh...yeah. Same."


	58. #sorrythatlasttagwasinapproperiate

wenttobed: ok so i was admiring the sunset out my window 

wenttobed: at like 9 whatever 

wenttobed: totally not trying to scope trick out bc i know he likes to shower at 8:45 and takes fifteen minutes and so at nine he would be naked in his room 

wenttobed: and i accidentally ripped his curtains down while he was blowing me a few days ago 

wenttobed: yeah. totally not that. 

wenttobed: but then i saw a tol boy and a semi tol boy walking together finishing their ice creams and i knew 

wenttobed: joshler has been separated for like 19 hours & josh already got a date 

wenttobed: wow #baller #ballislife #gayballs #sorrythatlasttagwasinappropriate


	59. darling you'll be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sHOOT. oh yeah there's a swear word, and I think there might be lots more now that bully!fuckboy!gabe and dallon are in the picture 
> 
>  
> 
> swears in this chapter: (im so sorry) fags

"Ah Monday," Josh said standing in the front doors of school. 

"Yeah, yeah," Gerard rolled their eyes as they passed, "they/them thank." 

"Josh!" Tyler exclaimed down the hall at his locker. Josh looked and smiled. 

Tyler slammed his locker and ran to his boyfriend. 

Back together once again, Tyler jumps on Josh and wraps his legs and arms around him. Josh stumbles with a laugh. 

The two get multiple cheers. 

Tyler buries his face in the neck that he's missed. He smushes his face against warm skin and sighs in content. Tyler kisses Josh's neck. 

"God I missed you."

Josh smiles contently, he hugs Tyler tight and kisses his clothed shoulder. "I missed you too, love." 

"Come on, lets get to class, fags." 

Tyler and Josh lifted their heads to the familiar voice and looked behind them at the door where Gabe Saporta stood with his snapback turned backwards and his basketball shorts swaying low along his long legs, just barely reaching his knees. The said shorts were also actually purposely low, indicated by the exposed skin at Gabe's right hip - pushed down to sensually expose the bony, pale right hip. And his loose tank shirt possessed a bear riding a unicycle. 

Gabe grinned at joshler. "Hey lover boys. Move along." 

Tyler huffed as he hugged Josh again and Josh began waddling off, carrying his boyfriend with his heart. 

"Heheh...ain't tha' kinda fucked up though, Gee?" Dallon asked as they made their way to their lockers.

"What?" Gabe asked as they walked, he glared at someone who looked over too long. 

"Calling other people that shit." Dallon said as they stopped at his locker. 

Gabe opened his hand and read the numbers he wrote down earlier as he worked the lock open. 

When the locker opened, Dallon smiled and said thanks. 

"What are you talkin bout?" Gabe asked as he watched his boyfriend grab a book and pencil case. 

"I thought calling people names like that was offensive." Dallon said closing the locker. 

"So?" Gabe questioned. 

"So..." Dallon started as they turned towards Gabe's locker. "Maybe we should stop." 

Gabe didn't respond, thinking it over. 

"Oh hey I don't need anything in my locker." Gabe realized, he hooked his arm with Dallon's and led him to math. "All I need is you." 

Gabe said it so nonchalant Dallon's jaw fell a bit. 

 

beebo has added dollface and stgabe to the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

zackmerrickat: yoo bruh u made it 

riancryin: suuuup 

dollface: mah boiis 

ryurie: that should never be a word 

stgabe: don't tell my boyfriend what to do ross 

gayleytheyring: u literally always boasted about u having a girlfriend wtf gabe 

stgabe: well i was just keeping up the act until dallon got here 

wenttoschool: u told me u had like 3 girlfriends is dallon one and then u have two other girlfriends or two other boyfriends? 

stgabe: stfu pete 

dollface: w h a t 

stgabe: nothing pay attention to class & get off ur phone 

dollface: fuck off gabe and tell me about your girlfriends 

stgabe: i don't have girlfriends 

melaniemartini: what about erin 

stgabe: no stop 

nojoemo: and breezy 

wenttoschool: and uh what was her name...adrienne? 

bjsfordays: what since when

bjsfordays: was it while i had a little crush on her???? gabe were u hittin when i was hittin?

melaniemartini: billie joe armstrong i dare u to say that shit anywhere i can hear and i guarantee u will get stabbed 

ashleymartinez: u wanna get fought bj i will fight™ u for that 

gayleytheyring: wHaT tHe HeLl BiLlIe

ryurie: oh shit 

gayleytheyring: girls r not ObJeCts 

mykey: AnD yOu Do NoT "hIt" tHeM !!!

mykey: the word 'hit' with AND without the quotations !! 

stgabe: and no billie fuck off 

stgabe: I dOnT dAtE gIrlS 

tredude: and when was this may i ask mr billie joe armstrong

rianmerrickat: shit 

rayway: run 

(bjsfordays is typing...)

tredude: choose ur words carefully 

 

bjsfordays has left the group chat

buyme21cats: heh 

buyme21cats has added bjsfordays to the group chat 'battle of the bands' 

dollface: gee i want 21 cat too 

trickytrickytricky: yyy

buyme21cats: lolol josh and i were talking through our users earlier 

plsnononononookfineyes: lmao yeah it was gr8


	60. y u no friend // y u can't friend

gagskarth: gabe is such a fucking asshole wth 

dollface: /o.o/ 

gagskarth: he shoved me against a locker earlier and then high fived mark

jacskarth: i will fucking fight r u ok? 

gagskarth: yeah i'm good 

 

seeyouatschool: i wish gabe left his fucking douche bagery in europe. 

seeyouatschool: my god he's fuckinf out of control with the homophobic slurs and shitty jokes 

wenttoenglish: I don't gET IT BC HES GAY TOO 

ditto: ditto 

 

frnk: ok im trying not to freak out myself butn

frnk: okay don't freak out 

trickytrickytricky: what is it? 

frnk: don't freak out 

mykey: GERARD 

mykey: GET OVER HERE SO U CAN FREAK OUT 

frnk: shh shh!

frnk: please no 

ditto: what's up frank 

frnk: shh don't fight ok 

tredude: there's a 3/10 chance we won't fight but keep going 

frnk: phew ok so 

frnk: augh im so embarrassed ugh 

frnk: ok so 

frnk: im kinda in a locker 

frnk: gabe put me in a locker 

frnk: and i asked him "y u can't friend" 

frnk: but he just laughed and walked away

thatway: oH HELL NO WHAT THE FUCK I AM FUCKING FIGHTINF WHERE IS HE 

 

bjsfordays: also, frnk where r U?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh it's haunted me every time i update and every time i re-read that one of the tags in the story said "lots of gerard quotes" and I TrIeD but there aren't actually lots so I'm gunna take that tag off and I'd just like to apologize >.


	61. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohoo here's to 100 kudos ^.^

Tyler passes in the hall watching Mikey, Patrick, Pete, Billie, Tre and Dallon nudge at Frank's locker, which, ya know, contains Frank.

Tyler swims through the crowd of people in the hall, some just passing through, most watching the unfolding fight between Gabe, and his four friends and Gerard, Josh, Brendon, Ray, and Jack.

Everyone's saying something and everyone's trying to yell over the person next to them to yell something louder.

Tyler pushes through the crowd and momentarily worries about getting busted in the hall like this. He pushes through until he's (accidentally) pushed against Josh's back, which isn't all too bad.

Josh looks back at him and doesn't smile or nod or blink or anything, but just silently acknowledges, because this situation is a no smiling matter - even for the usually happy Josh dun.

Tyler puts timid fingers on Josh's waist from behind and watches Gabe.

Gabe and Gerard glare at eachother in the middle all these people and itch to make a move. Gerard looks like they're about to pounce and Gabe looks like he's a blink from forming a smirk on his lips.

Soon, kids around notice how they're not even fighting so people start chanting, encouraging the fight.

Gabe breaks away from Gee's gaze and chuckles at the crowd, this doesn't go good with Gerard because next they take the first move and shoves Gabe back. It isn't much but it's basically a scream on a snowy mountain top.

Gabe looks back at Gerard and shoves them back. It's harder and Tyler blames it on his tallness.

As the fight progresses, Gerard throwing punches and Gabe's fist inches away from Gerard's face - Tyler notices in the corner of his eye - Frank clambers out of zir locker and ze and the six others rush into the circle of people.

Gabe hits Gerard in the stomach and Gerard bends, clutching their stomach, before charging at Gabe.

This is really too strange for Tyler to comprehend.

Frank, Dallon and the others emerge and the two datefriends immediately intervene.

Dallon pushes himself in front of Gabe and Frank moves to Gerard, shoving them back.

A lot of people 'aw' at the disappointment of the short fight, Gabe's friends and Gerard's clique usher everyone away as the bell rings.

Gerard's holding themself, bangs in front of their face and their head down so they can't see Frank. They looks like a kid getting scolded by their parent when caught defending themself violently on the playground. Frank's practically yelling at them.

Gabe looks like a typical teenage douche, the ones that say "I wasn't doing anything...its was just a joke", he's also laughing a bit. His hands are in the air as Dallon talks to him closely.

Tyler watched Dallon shove Gabe. Everyone watching raises their eyebrows silently, clenching their teeth a bit in anticipation.

But they're surprised when Gabe portrays a looks of shock, and confusion.

No one can hear what those two are saying but it looks important.

Soon, Frank's hugging Gerard and whispering that _ze's okay, please don't do that ever again._

"Those are my friends!" Everyone around finally hears from Dallon.

"Those are my fucking friends, Gabe, and if you can't be cool with them then you can't be fucking cool with me." Dallon exclaimed.

Gabe's usual fuckboy, joking expression is washed out by now and he stares at Dallon. He steps forward and reaches out to hold Dallon's arms, but Dallon steps back.

Dallon walks away from him and over to Gerard. He checks if they're okay.

Soon, a few teachers walk by and usher them all away.

Gabe decides he doesn't want to stay at school for the rest of the day. 


	62. wednesday evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some fun stuff before something fluffy happens - also, the next chapter is descriptive and long so bare with me and there's kinda a lot of back story that I'm collecting now - I'm trying to add up the ages and siblings together and I feel like once I have all that together I'll feel more confident in writing lol and I have something fun for the siblings and I'm excited to write about that too 
> 
> thanks friends and have a great day
> 
>  
> 
> #100kudos

tyler: ok so 

tyler: now that that's all over...can anyone help me with homework 

trick: sure 

trick: in what? 

tyler: history 

bjsfordays: oh i can help u too 

frnk: from when? I skipped tuesday...was there homework then? 

tyler: yeah dw u can come over after school and study with us 

tyler: patrick billie you in? 

trick: yup 

bjsfordays: yeeeeee

wenttolastperiod: are we not gunna talk about whst happened like two hours ago 

frnk: shh

dallface: yo it's ok if u need to 

dallface: im rly sorry abt that btw 

frnk: lol but omg I was in a locker 

frnk: lol like in the movies 

tyler2: lol did u just go along or did u try fighting him? 

frnk: no i did try fighting but you know 

tredude: yeah he has like three feet on you 

wenttolastperiod: yeah he works out and he's in sports clubs 

tyler2: yeah he probably got a good 8 hours of sleep unlike u who stays up til 5 and then wakes up 8

frnk: wtf no 

frnk: i was gonna say he caught me off guard u assholes 

tyler2: oh 

frnk: omg fuck u guys 

tyler: wait whst 

tyler: why is there a tyler2? 

tyler: wHo Is TyLeR 2?? 

tyler2: it's brendon 

brendon: what no 

tyler2: lol jk im Ryan 

ryan: what? fuck u 

riancryin: what? Fuck u 

tyler2: oh lolol jkjk its pete 

wenttolastperiod: pls stop 

tyler2: lololol its Ray 

(rayway is typing...)

tyler2: did i say ray? 

tyler2: i meant mikey 

frnk: lol mikey isn't replying so maybe it is him

ryan: mm idk 

ryan: sounds liek josh 

josh: but i am Josh 

tyler: i bet $10 that's not jish 

josh: shit 

 

-  
mykey: what

therealjoshdun: lol so earlier, kosh pretended to be Tyler and zack pretended to be Josh and then Ray pretended to be gee and when gee popped up there were two tylers and two gee's and then the real gee pretended to be another Josh and Ray pretended to be another Tyler and then Ryan pretended to be gee and Jack pretended to be Josh too and then like five more people became Josh and three more became Tyler and then four others became gee and then I pretended to be u and everyone was chaotic lolol 

therealjoshdun: and then we made frnk and ty and jish identify their datefriends lol the real ones 

therealjoshdun: lol zack owes tyler 35 bucks bc he guessed the right josh

therealjoshdun: and pete owes frnk $15 bc ze got the right gee 

therealjoshdun: lmao but josh gave up 

mykey: r u not josh 

therealjoshdun: nope lol 

mykey: cmon don't fucking say the real josh dun if ure not the real fuckinf josh dun 

therealjoshdun: lol 

the realjoshdun: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

therealjoshdun: -alex


	63. im not gay (but my boyfriend is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is chapter is so long? 
> 
> but i think its worth in at the end. the end is cute. the end is kinda fluffy.

A promising thursday morning rose and all of our characters awoke at very different times.

First, Gabe Saporta - although, this is different, he usually wakes a few minutes before 8. But...he hasn't been able to sleep well all night. He spent hours awake realizing that a part of his nightly and even afternoon routine, Dallon filled in the gaps of loneliness and silence. No 'goodnight', 'I love you', or 'see you tomorrow' from anyone outside family. And no evening-distracting skype calls where he'd become so distracted by the beautiful face of his boyfriend, while said boyfriend would insist he would continue doing his homework.

When he finally gets up, he stays up - he's got a plan.

Next is Rian. He'll wake up and fall asleep a few times before fully waking up but he'd technically be the second one awake. He'll slide out of bed and onto the floor as he opens his eyes and reaches for his phone, leaving a voicemail to his boyfriend's phone who will wake up like eighteen people later.

Third is Pete. He has two alarms set and one is to _wake up !_ the other is to _you better wake up now u hairspray slut ! Go fix your hair!!!_ He spends about an hour on his hair. He'll go for his phone, and check up on all his friends - okay, maybe not  _all_ , he _is_ pretty popular don't you know. He'll text Gabe, Andy, Joe, Josh and, well, he won't text Patrick because he's worried he'll wake him up, and Patrick needs his sleep.

Billie is usually next. He showers and gets ready and gets his hair ready and make up on. He'll turn on the tv and watch cartoons, whilst putting on some music, whilst playing a game on his phone, _whilst_ checking if he's completed homework. He likes multitasking in the morning. He also likes multitasking at night. Not during the day though.

Tre found out that he woke up shortly after his datefriend, hm, about a couple weeks ago. Billie wakes up at like 7:50 and Tre wakes up at 8. When Tre wakes up, he tries texting Billie, who's probably laying in bed watching shows and finishing English. But his text turns out like, "goi fv nitng" but Billie will understand and send him a facetime request so they can talk and Tre can work his way to being fully awake. The video chat is nice, it's comforting and routine. The first two weeks of facetiming, Tre would cover his phone or end the call when he would change, but after several calls, multiple cuddles and once when Billie left his freaking house at 8 in the morning and ran to Tre's place and told him that it would be an honour to see Tre even a _little_ naked, so please don't be scared or shy or whatever to show him anything - he now changes, sorta changes in front of Billie during facetime.

("I wanna hickey your belly button." Billie said one morning)

(Tre glared and pulled his shirt down. "That's not fuckin appropriate, B.")

(Billie laughed, his face momentarily freezing and lagging before it returned to his present face, calm looking. "Okay, whatever Wright. Rephrase: I want to kiss your belly button."

Next, also different upon this nice thursday day, Alex is next. This is different and he is next because he slept over at Jack's house yesterday - something he does not do regularly, well not regularly enough during the week, anyway. He sits up from the floor and looks around sleepily confused. _Oh_ he thinks, he probably fell off the bed sometime last night, reasoning for his purpose on the floor. He lifts his arms to clutch Jack's bed and raises slowly. He climbs back on the bed, tiredly, before noticing Jack's also not on the bed. He rubs his eyes and looks over the other side of the bed and chuckles quietly seeing his boyfriend sprawled in the blanket on the floor, but squished against the wall a bit. _He must've fallen off like me._ Alex slides off the bed smoothly and lays on top of Jack. A single moment after Alex gets his cheek on Jack's chest. Jack jumps, startling to the wake. Alex laughs as Jack gasps for air, as if woken from an unbreathable nightmare. Jack's just shocked to be woken up though.  
  
("Mornin" Alex mumbles sleepily.)

(Jack wraps his arms around and smiles as Alex's hair brushes into his face, "Good morning babe.")

((19 year old May Barakat will enter the room half an hour or so later and ask what those banging noises were, "Were you rabbits at it again?")

(Jack will attempt to throw something at her, "No! Go 'way! We just fell off the bed!"))

Tyler is up next and they usually wake up tangled, like rolled repeatedly, in their sheets and they sweats a lot half the time. As they frantically escapes their blanket prison, they also searches for their phone. They'll find that their phone is a few feet away from the bed and beside the wall. They've...kinda been known to move, walk, and presumably, throw things in their sleep. Tyler flops onto the floor lazily and crawls slowly over to their phone. They turn on their phone and checks their messages and the group chats. They type a bit and say good morning and contemplates getting ready for school now or giving it ten more minutes. But 15 year old Maddy will burst in soon and tell them to wake up, stopping when she sees them on the floor and shift her eyes and exits silently.

Ryan will probably wake up due to his alarm. The alarm on his phone, with the ring tone of Brendon singing. It's adorable. Most mornings when Ryan's just waking up, not fully conscious, you could find him singing along sleepily. It's a song he's memorized. He'll get up and most days he'll shower after he's up, and on those days he's almost late for class. He'll leave a good morning text for Brendon to wake up to because Brendon doesn't wake up for like seven more people.

Andy sleep talks a bit. He'll wake up finding himself finishing saying something ("...pineapple..") before he startles up and looks around. He'll sit in bed for like 20 minutes on his phone before realizing he has ten minutes to get ready and then he'll take the car keys and leave for school. He usually gets scolded for taking the wrong car, leaving his parents to drive the small blue car with too many dents to get mad at Andy for anymore.

Next is Frank, Frank is like a cute kitten when sleeping, but also looking like a dark, punk demon at the same time. Their hair will be messy and floppy and ze'll have to wipe the drool at the corner of zir mouth but sometimes just the way they sleep, or lay, or sit up scares even Frank's father that he has trouble trying to wake them up. And Frank'll tell you too! Ze's only bitten someone who woken them up one time...and it was an annoying cousin so. (Linda Iero likes it when Gee sleeps over because she's noticed that Frank seems less threatening and more smol kitten-like when they're sleeping together ((cuddling)).

Mel's next and she's a feline when she wakes, stretching in all directions and mewling. She tries not to be too loud - for her parents. But she's a morning and a night person and bathes the in the light of both, and she cant hide her love of the sun sometimes. Mel goes to shower quickly in the morning usually. She'll get dressed and all cute and text Ashley to wake up soon even though she'll wake up eight people later. Mel also bikes to school when she doesnt walk. She always considers trying to skate again but after perfecting the board, she realized that too many of her tears were shed injuring herself while practicing, that she was too embarrassed to continue. So yeah, she just walks or bikes. 

Next now is Gerard. They literally can sleep anywhere - if they feel like it. Today, their mom found them in bed (which is a good sign right). Donna nudges them a bit and starts trying to take away their blanket and pillows, all of which are under their body, mind you. Last night, she heard them listening to music and yelling about algebra and playing the guitar so loud she's sure at least the first three houses beside them heard. And Gerard locked their door, and most nights thats not really a good sign but they slept on the bed and that means they had enough sense to sleep comfortably and in a place meant for sleeping (not like the top of the washing machine again((Donna had a mini heart attack that night, she thought she had lost them or something, like losing track of your kid at the mall)). Oh, and good sign - their door wasnt locked when she went to wake them up. Meaning they unlocked it before bed, or Mikey picked the lock before she got to there, but...she's sure its the former.

Patrick wakes up at 8:43 today and usually when he leaves his room and notices his parent's absence due to fatigue and exhaustion - he'll quickly make breakfast. He's calling his brother and sister's phone like ten times (even though they're just in their rooms - patrick doesn't want to wake his parents by yelling) to wake up. (Patrick too is waking up a bit late because he hasn't been getting much sleep as he'd like and those sleepless hours and adding up.) After he's all ready to go and cheap toaster waffles are on the table with butter and syrup to the side and he hears doors opening and closing, Patrick finally yells at the other two that they should get ready like, now, and he's leaving for school. He sometimes hears replies but mostly doesnt. Patrick closes the door and takes his phone out of his pocket to call someone who can give him a fricken ride before he's late. 

Mikey complains that he's wasting away his youth and eyes and energy by staying up late and reading in the (semi) dark. But he can't help it. It's fun and distracting and reading is good for you isn't it? Anyway, he stayed up 'til like 4 and is now throwing shit on. He can hear his mom yelling something about the mail and Gerard yell something about breakfast. He decides he'll just grab whatever's on Gee's plate on his way out the door and like, book it to school or something. (He obviously dismisses the fact that Donna Way will not just let him 'book it to school' 'or something'.) He shoves like five novels into his backpack before rushing down stairs.  

Brendon is a drama queen. End of story. Literally no add-ons or comments after that. It's really no surprise that at when he wakes up 8:50, he's heard yelling about how late it is. Both sisters which he passes on his way to the bathroom roll their eyes and mutter something playful about how he never actually cares about being late or on time, he's just putting on a show. When he gets in the bathroom, his mom yells at him not to shower - "it's already late and there's probably no hot water left, honey" - somewhere in the house, Brendon's father widens his eyes at his wife's choice of words. Brendon spins around in the bathroom and looks at the door that hides his mother on the other side. ("Excuuuuse me? Ex-fucking-cuse me mother.") He then rants to her about being the youngest child and being a poor teenager just wanting a nice warm shower and how he blames his father for all this trouble and inconvenience, "yOU SHOULDA JUST PULLED OUT MAN". Grace Urie argues with her son and then soon they're both being overly dramatic children, yelling and exclaiming and blaming Brendon's father. Boyd Urie sighs downstairs and thinks again the familiar thought of how he never would have guessed that being dramatic was hereditary and how it skipped all four first children and all the repressed overdrama was passed onto Brendon. Especially in the morning, in the mornings is when the drama gene really kicks in for the two yelling upstairs.  

Josh wakes up to Jordan. "Dude, put some clothes on you're gunna be late" before Jordan leaves for school. Josh sits up and plays some music while he wakes himself up to will his clothes on and brush his teeth and get to school. But he ends up laying back down to a drum solo. But as his eyes start blur to unconsciousness - the drumming turns to knocking and Mama Dun is tsking him as she opens his door and let's Tyler in. Josh blinks a bit before his eyes close again, his last sight is of Tyler swishing the sides of her skirt at the door. (Josh is waken up not two minutes later by an attack of his girlfriend hitting him with pillows, "Wake *hit* up! *hit*".)

Hayley tumbles out of bed. She rubs her eyes and looks around her room confused before looking at the time and running out, tiredly, to her sisters's rooms. She rips the blankets off and goes to the bathroom to start getting ready. Both her sisters enter and stand in the door way to wait. Hayley rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue - a sister symbol meaning 'wait your turn'. After they're all ready to go, Hayley thinks about the science home work she had worked on all night for, left upstairs before she shrugs with a "fuck it", and closing the door behind her. 

Dallon lives like five minutes away from the school, so that leaves him like three minutes to get ready. 16 year old Elle woke him up because her friend's picking her up and their parent's wouldn't let her leave until she woke up her brother. So after Dallon's eyes opened, Elle booked it and shouted goodbye before her heard the front door close. Her goodbye was also mixed with a heads up to Dallon, "Yeah, okay, there!" Elle shouted bounding down the stairs, "Goodbye everyone!! Oh and Dallon get the heck up now - you're gunna make him late for school!" Then she was gone. Leaving Dallon confused as to who 'he' was. Dallon sat up and stretched, popping his sore muscles from where he slept in a tight ball last night. That is, if you counted three-ish hours of sleep sleeping. 

Ashley wakes up to a familiar sound, the notification sound for receiving a text. [wake up soon gorgeous, im at school already n i better see that ass in first period or im pretending im ashley frangipane] Ashley laughs and starts getting ready. She's always been a tardy student so her default is 'im gunna be late whatever'.  

Zack wakes up at 8:55 and grabs a change of clothes - he has phys.ed first thing so he can just change there. He's gargling mouth wash on his way to the door as he waves to his sister putting her shoes on. He spits out the mouth wash outside and runs across the street where the school is. He exclaims when he hears the bell ring.  

It's 8:58 when Joe wakes up, to which he just shrugs and slowly lifts himself out of bed and gets ready. He takes his sweet time and then sit on the couch with the tv on, deciding he'll go to school for second period.  

 

Dallon sets his empty bowl in the sink as his mother opens the door for him to leave and let air get in. What she sees pleasantly surprises her. "Dal..."

Dallon's father upstairs happens to lookout through the window at the same time and smiles small at the surprise for Dallon.

Dallon grabs his bag and swings it over his shoulder and walks slowly to the door, uninterested, "what is it?" 

Dallon gets his shoes on and looks out the door, where he too freezes.

Outside stands Gabe. 

Gabe in a blue, backwards turned baseballcap and a white shirt that read in black letters, "i'm not gay" with no capitals and he turned around to show the back, which read, "but my boyfriend is". 

"I'd be honored to walk Dallon James Weekes to school Mr and Mrs Weekes. If he were to let me." Gabe announces from fifteen feet from the door. 

"Go to him Dallon!" Dallon hears his father yell. 

Dallon feels his face heat up, he shakes his head a bit to try to shake the blush. He then shrugs and kisses his mom's cheek, "yeah, yeah...whatever." 

Dallon walks up to Gabe and pulls him along by a belt loop in his shorts.

Almost at school, and Gabe's hand brushing against Dallon's occasionally, Dallon asks, "do i wanna know how long were you outside for?"

Gabe laughs obnoxiously and shakes his head, a small smile on his face, "probably not baby boy." 

Once they reach school and Dallon's got one hand on the door and one hand in Gabe's, they stop and Gabe pulls Dallon in kisses him closely, heatedly, quickly, and says, "I'm sorry I'm an asshole." Gabe pulls away and looks Dallon in the eyes, "You know I love you. And I know this means a lot for you so..today, introduce me to your friends okay?"


	64. thank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> female tyler  
> a bit of name swapping  
> the Cobras tm  
> alex rivals   
> "sex" is written twice (i spy)  
> and i got the characters (josh) to talk about me lmao im lame and need to move foRWARD

joshlertrash: official welcome to the group gabe 

joshlertrash: a fren of dallons a fren of mine 

stgabe: im his boyfriend tho 

joshlertrash: a boy fren of dallons a boy fren of mine 

dallob: pls no bruh 

tyloshtrash: whOa j 

tyloshtrash: i thought we were 5ever 

joshlertrash: oh no we are babygirl !! 

tyloshtrash: idk j 

joshlertrash: gabe ! tell her me and her r 5ever !! 

stgabe: but u said we were boy frens 

tyloshtrash: that's it 

joshlertrash: nO

tylertrash: i am only trash for myself 

joshlertrash: ;A; 

 

jacskarth: mang 

jacskarth: gabexdallon is p cute hey 

ibelongtothefirstgee: yeah 

ibelongtothefirstgee: especially when one of them isn't placing me into a locker ((: 

dallob: aHEm 

stgabe: sorry 

stgabe: again 

stgabe: i mean it's not like i shoved u in there hard 

stgabe: and i said sorry earlier 

dallob: aHEM. 

stgabe: im sorry frank 'a fren of dallons a fren of mine' 

ibelongtothefirstgee: thank 

stgabe: i'll only push the freshmens in lockers ok (: 

trickfrick: what no 

 

ashleyfrangipane: lol so ash was late today and so i stole her name for english 

ashleyTM: u r not Ashley frangipane 

ashleyfrangipane: according to the english attendance i am 

ashleyfrangipane: change ur user 

melmartinez: no 

ashleyfrangipane: ^.^ yiss 

ashleyfrangipane: thank babe :*

 

wentforlunch: frick 

wentforlunch: I called out for Ashley but Mel turned around and now theyre making fun of me >.>

tylertrash: cmon u love it when people change identities 

wentforlunch: ...i do...

tylertrash: so when ash and mel try going near u just love the fuck out of them :) 

wentforlunch: :') thanks fren 

 

gagskarth: fuck we're saying thanks too much today 

zackm: thank 

stgabe: hey can u add my friends in 

tylertrash: i was summoned? 

stgabe: lol yeah sure 

stgabe: so there Victoria and Nate and Alex and Ryland and Eric 

tylertrash: cool 

tylertrash: users? 

stgabe: vasher, alexs, toopunkforthishit, drummitydrumdrum, gabeandkellslovebaby 

tree: tf 

jacskarth: Eric does look like Gabe and kellins love baby

jacskarth: how accurate 

tylertrash has added vasher, alexs, toopunkforthishit, drummitydrumdrum, gabeandkellslovebaby to the group chat 'battle of the bands'.

vasher: sup bitches 

gagskarth: thank u for putting the s in ur user alex 

gagskarth: i know both of us being here would confuse everyone 

alexs: o sorry 

alexs: u r under the impression that two of us will stay in here 

alexs: there's only room for one  
alex here 

gagskarth: ..glad we're on the same page 

gagskarth has removed alexs from the group chat. 

drummitydrumdrum: nOoooo

tylertrash: stahp 

tylertrash has added alexs to the group chat 'battle of the bands'.

joshlertrash: wait wait wait 

joshlertrash: let's set down some group rules 

gabeandkellslovebaby:  
(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

joshlertrash: hEY CALM DOWN FOR A SECOND 

joshlertrash: there's like 100 people in here now we need order 

rayway: i feel so squished 

rayway: more squished than being physically squished during our six tuplet date 

mykey: *sextuplet 

frankie's: u just like typing sex 

mykey: no 

mykey: that's how it's spelt 

joshlertrash: liSTEN 

toopunkforthishit: u guys went on a sixtuplet date? 

ashleyfrangipane: actually there's more like 30 people not 100 

joshlertrash: i will quit 

toopunkforthishit: gabe take us on a sixtuplet date 

stgabe: but tori won't have a date 

vasher: like hell i will 

stgabe: it's not happening 

vasher: and what? ry can go to the six (actually 7) date without a date but I can't ?! 

stgabe: yeah 

toopunkforthishit: not only am i too punk for this shit v, but i am also to gray-aro for that shit ^-^ 

joshlertrash: i wILL FIGHT 

gabeandkellslovebaby:  
┬─┬ ノ( ^_^ノ)

joshlertrash: thank u 

joshlertrash: 1. newcomers change ur users to something shorter so it doesn't give the writer a hard time 

joshlertrash: 2. introductions in the next chapter bc I'm pretty sure this chapters getting too long 

joshlertrash: #nOMOREEXCESSIVELYLONGCHAPTERSPLS


	65. this is what - the 50th introduction?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry frens 
> 
> sorry not sorry 
> 
> ((acually its not that bad - ur welcome)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vasher - victoria asher  
> alexs - alex suarez  
> slytherin - ryland blackinton  
> natesuarez - Nate novarro  
> rice - Eric halvorsen  
> stgabe - Gabe Saporta  
> dallob - Dallon weekes  
> twink - Brendon urie  
> twinkle - Ryan Ross  
> went~~ - Pete wentz  
> twink182 - Patrick stumph  
> Andy - Joe  
> Joe - Andy  
> ilovepatrickstumph - Gerard  
> atleasticangettattoos - Frank  
> fuckofffrank - Mikey  
> vaccinationsarescaryok - Ray  
> ty - Tyler  
> jish - Josh  
> madhatter - Mel  
> Alice - Ashley  
> Alex - Rian  
> Jack - Zack  
> Zack - Alex  
> Rian - Jack  
> thingone - Billie  
> thingtwo - Tre

_**(deleted scenes:** _

alexs: im alex, dating the beautiful nate with ryland as my side hoe and im pandemisexual and panromantic, he him 

stgabe: i worship dallon like the earth does the sun and i am pandemisexual and panromantic i think, he him 

stgabe: oh that's like alex yo

vasher: currently single - married to my boys tho 

slytherin: we're her boys 

vasher: im pansexual and homoromantic, she her 

natesuarez: alex belongs to me and i will not specify which one 

natesuarez: pandemisexual and demiromantic and he him sometimes they 

rice: single bisexual and biromantic, he him 

slytherin: single, asexual i think and gray aromatic, he him they them) 

 

Lucky for you I'm skipping the whole other lot's introductions so here you go 

\--After everyone introduced themselves with a short and tired intro, they proceeded to get to know eachother and share embarrassing stories. -- 

vasher: AND THEN WE WERE LIKE "NASTY NATE FOR THE WIN" 

Alice: LMAO

alexs: damn that nasty boy 

natesuarez: (; 

wentforlunch: lololol 

thingone: this is what life is 

jish: lol 

jish: hey tell us how u met dal would you 

jish: u all seem to be getting along and i assume ur all good with them 

ty: "ass" "good" 

thingtwo: that looks suspiciously how i read 

slytherin: of course we're cool with them 

slytherin: means our sixsome turns into a sevensome - an orgy 

stgabe: pls no 

stgabe: we can fuck but no one else touches my dal 

dallob: hey i get a say 

dallob: and i say orGY

Rian: lol u didnt answer the question 

vasher: bruh 

vasher: when havent we known dall 

slytherin: gabe introduced us on their sixth offical dating datey-date-date-date date 

rice: they had skyped like fifteen times before going out

Andy: #otp 

Andy: #sryjoshler

Andy: #sryjalex

Andy: sry frerard 

Andy: #sryryden

Andy: #sryAndy

Joe: baby just stop 

Joe: idk this guy i swear 

rice: lol anywayyyy gabe was crazy about dallon 

rice: still is 

natesuarez: lolol 

stgabe: oh fyck off 

vasher: trudeau 

alexs: yeah v tru. gabe would probably do anything for dallon in an all unadulterated sense 

dallob: blush 

wenttoschool: oh my fucking god ¿ 

wenttoschool: i just remembered when i was texting gabe once 

wenttoschool: and i dared him to show me a picture of one of his "many" "girlfriends" 

vasher: yes 

stgabe: oh god 

wenttoschool: and he showed me a picture of like, two white nude thighs pressed together 

dallob: ur welcome 

madhatter: w h a t 

wenttoschool: like like it don't show dick or anything it was like mid thigh to knees so I didn't see anything but 

wenttoschool: enough to be believable 

dallob: boi i remember that 

dallob: gabe messaged me like "quick bby send me a semi nude pic of u to show my fren so hell leave me alone" 

dallob: it took like 6 pictures before Gabe was like good enough 

stgabe: I said SeMi NuDe 

dallob: ya 

stgabe: not half ur body naked boi 

tyjo: o 

dallob: that one was just for fun lol 

dallob: just for u ;))

twink182: the top half was the covered part wasn't it 

twinkle: #nodoubtnodoubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy im so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. 
> 
> +im back to school and -.- it's tiring amirite 
> 
> +i started writing another group chat fic and i love it ¿!¿!¿ 
> 
> +pls read my new fanfic ill be posting it soon :* 
> 
> +pls send in ideas for this chat I'm getting lost lol writing my other fic and i still had so much planned for this fic but im kinda losing inspiration :~: 
> 
>  
> 
> +lol im canadian and i put a canada reference in here lol tell me if u find it and if anyone does i'll post like three chapters in their honour i stg lol


	66. jish

jish: #dallonsgotnohaironhisthighs2k16


	67. Hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoooooa I haven told updated in so long what 
> 
>  
> 
> what 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> w h a t

twink: im bringin this group chat baaak 

rice: ive been trying to do that for weeeeks¿¿

stgabe: dallob weekes (; 

twink182: hihi 

Alice: sleepy

thingtwo: what's life

Zack: auRGH

Zack: ILL BLOCK YIU ALL 

Zack: THIS CHAT IS A TRP 

Zack: GELP

ty: nu nu chld shh S ok 

ty: :)))

ty: shh 

thingone: my sibling just gave me a birthday card w ten bucks in it

jish: but ur bday was in february 

thingone: but my bday was in f e b r u a r y


	68. hey

madhatter: happy new year 

fuckofffrank: o god 

natesuarez: that's not something u say in maaaaay 

madhatter: happy 

madhatter: new 

madhatter: year 

madhatter: :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Grooooop Cht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410640) by [imanemostan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanemostan/pseuds/imanemostan)




End file.
